Cita con el Pecado
by IsaBellaE
Summary: Sakura es una chica marginada que nunca ha tenido una pareja. Sasuke la descubre haciendo algo bochornoso y saca provecho de la situación convirtiéndola en su pasatiempo, sin embargo, los secretos no duran para siempre.
1. Introducción

Hola! Tengo esta nueva historia que no ha podido dejar mi mente (finalmente mi inspiración regresó!)

La historia tal vez sea corta, pero eso se verá con el tiempo

Un cap nuevo cada semana _(preferiblemente los sábados)_

Sin más...

 ** _._**

 ** _Cita con el Pecado_**

 ** _._**

 ** _Intro_**

 ** _._**

 ** _Enjoy!_**

 ** _._**

Mi nombre es Sakura Haruno, tengo 20 años y estoy en el 3er año de mi carrera universitaria.

Tengo el cabello corto y además rosa chicle – _en realidad no quería ponérmelo así, pero ya no puedo echarme para atrás_ – aunque extrañamente combina con mis ojos jade.

Mi cuerpo no es como el de una modelo, aunque tengo buena figura, mi único detalle es que no tengo grandes senos y no soy tan alta como me gustaría.

Mi círculo social se basa en solamente tener una mejor amiga, Hinata Hyuga. Ella es hermosa, menuda, con cabello gris con tonos lilas, y tiene unos ojos perla tan brillantes, que no parecen que fuesen suyos, sino unos lentes de contacto.

Ella es lo único que tengo además de mi madre y ambas son un tesoro.

Y aunque esto no es importante para ustedes – _en cierto modo, para nadie_ – tengo un problema que me invade la mente cada vez que puede…

Nunca he besado a un chico

Cuando era pequeña, ni siquiera llegué a jugar esos juegos "inocentes" como 7 minutos en el cielo, la botella, verdad o reto y afines… Incluso en mi mayoría de edad, ni siquiera he tenido el atrevimiento de jugar shots.

He sido un total fracaso con los chicos, creí que eso desparecería cuando entrase a la universidad. Ambiente nuevo, gente nueva. Pero yo era la que no iba a cambiar.

Y muchos se dieron la oportunidad de dejármelo saber.

No soy popular, pero tampoco soy alguien a quien la gente se le olvida – _gracias rosa chicle_ –. Sin embargo, aún no puedo quitarme de la cabeza que, a pesar de mis ya 20 años – _y pronto 21_ – jamás he besado a alguien, ni siquiera a una chica por error.

Espero que eso alguna vez cambie y que mi interior pueda quedarse tranquilo sabiendo que esto pude hacerlo antes de salir de la universidad.


	2. Descubierta

**_._**

 ** _Cita con el Pecado_**

 ** _._**

 ** _Cap 1 - Descubierta_**

 ** _._**

 ** _Enjoy!_**

 ** _._**

Sakura caminaba hacia donde estaba sentada Hinata en la cafetería, sin embargo, no vio aquel charco de jugo que alguien había derramado y resbaló en conjunto con su bandeja. Todo el contenido se vertió encima de aquella chica que la pelirrosa odiaba.

-¡Oye! – Dijo la chica mientras se limpiaba el rastro de arroz que Sakura había provocado. -¡Fíjate a dónde vas! – Ella la miró tendida en el suelo, cambió su rostro malhumorado por uno cínico. Se puso las manos en la cadera. -¡Oh! Pero miren quien es, la pelo chicle.

-Disculpa Karin, no fue mí…

-¡Claro que no fue tu intención! Solo fue un pequeño accidente. Así como este. –Karin, aquella chica de cabello anaranjado, alta, y de lentes, vació su jugo encima de Sakura, mientras que esta no hacía nada más que dejarse ser. –Sakurita, lo lamento. Juro que repondré tu _outfit._

Sakura solo pensaba _no puedo creer que haya regresado a la secundaria_ , mientras corría dejando a Hinata sola y preocupada en la mesa de cafetería.

La pelirrosa fue hasta el baño, en donde varias chicas solo la miraban con gran lástima y dejaban el lugar. Sakura se encerró en uno de los baños y pasó varias horas esperando a que la mayoría se fuese del lugar para ella poder irse a su dormitorio, quien con buena suerte compartía con su mejor amiga.

Salió del cubículo para refrescarse un poco el rostro y tratar de quitarse el olor a jugo de manzana del cabello y se secó con el secador de manos.

Se terminó de arreglar lo más que pudo y salió tímidamente del baño. Primero asomó la cabeza para asegurarse que nadie estaría por los pasillos y cuando se dio cuenta que estaba sola, y que la mayoría estaba en clase, salió finalmente pero chocó contra alguien.

-Disculpa, no te vi. –Dijo aquel muchacho alto de ojos ónix y cabello totalmente negro, largo rozando sus hombros.

-Claro que no. –Rebotó Sakura y esta se fue con paso marchante hasta el edifico donde estaba su habitación.

Durante el camino, algunos le gritaban "pelo chicle" y otros solo la miraban con lástima y de soslayo, como si quisieran ayudarla pero no sabrían de qué manera.

Ella siempre ha sido una marginada, incluso desde que estaba en primaria.

Nadie quería sentarse con ella o hacer actividades en conjunto, la mayoría del tiempo siempre estaba sola y tenía una mejor amiga por año, así que tampoco sus amistades eran demasiado estables que se digan.

Solo fue en dos oportunidades donde tuvo de amiga a alguien llamada Konan por 3 años, hasta el 9no porque ella se tuvo que mudar. Y luego está Hinata, quien se hizo amiga de la pelirrosa el primer día de la universidad.

Quien conociera a Sakura, diría que es una persona cariñosa, amable y muy entregada a lo que hace, sin embargo, nadie se daba la oportunidad de conocerla a fondo. Solo veían el exterior. Una chica desarreglada y que lo único arreglado en ella, era su color de cabello hecho por un estilista.

-Sakura, ¿Dónde estabas? Dejé de ir a clases para buscarte. –Dijo la ojiperla preocupada mientras se acercaba a la pelirrosa.

-No importa ya. Estoy bien. –La ojijade comenzó a desprenderse de sus harapos sucios y de una vez se metió al baño para darse una intensa relajación. -¡Odio todo! –Comenzó a gritar desde el baño.

Hinata solo podía escucharla desde detrás de la puerta, y a pesar que la lluvia dentro de la habitación ahogaba la voz de Sakura, ella podía escucharla fuerte y claro.

- _¡No puedo creer que aún mi fama de perdedora me persiga! ¿Pasa algo malo conmigo? ¡Sinceramente no lo entiendo! ¿Tengo un defecto? ¿Cuándo me le acerco a la gente por qué huyen? ¡Es como si oliera mal o algo! ¿Tengo eso, Hinata?_

La ojiperla negó con la cabeza y luego respondió en voz alta.

-Entonces, ¿Qué sucede? –Sakura había salido solo con una toalla envolviendo su cuerpo. –Me gustaría saberlo. Me gustaría entender por qué no le caigo bien a los demás.

-Creo que solo están celosos o envidiosos. –Sakura miró a Hinata con una ceja curvada y la ojiperla subió sus hombros mirando hacia arriba. –Solo digo. Tal vez no sea muy objetiva, pero realmente llamas la atención por tu forma de ser, tal vez eso sea una amenaza.

Sakura bufó bajito mientras buscaba otra ropa que ponerse para su clase de la noche.

Terminó por ponerse una camisa negra larga, un jean azul oscuro, unos _converse_ negros y su cabello suelto sin olor a manzana.

-Sin tan solo las personas supieran que tienes más de 5 tatuajes. –Hinata se hundió en la almohada y Sakura la observó divertida.

-Eso no cambiaría las cosas, Hina. Solo sería "la chica marginada con tatuajes".

-Pero los tatuajes le cambiaron el estatus a mi hermano cuando estudió.

-Una cosa es tu hermano y otra cosa soy yo. –Sakura se dio una última ojeada en el espejo y miró por última vez a Hinata. –Nos vemos al rato, ¿sí?

La pequeña cabeceó y vio como Sakura tomaba su bolso y dejaba la habitación.

La clase de los martes era una que ella odiaba y amaba al mismo tiempo. Como era una electiva, podía verla con personas de diferentes secciones y ahí no se sentía como una extraterrestre.

La mayoría de los estudiantes de esa clase le hablaban y les gustaba platicar con ella de lo que sea, además de hacer las actividades grupales.

Otra cosa por la que tanto Sakura moría ver aquella clase, aunque esa electiva no era ni siquiera una de las pensadas para ella, podía ver a su platónico una vez a la semana por la mayoría del tiempo.

Sasuke Uchiha.

Un joven alto, atlético, guapo. Y lo que más amaba ella. Que sus ojos y sus cabellos fuesen del mismo color. Ónix.

A pesar de estar en la misma clase, él y en conjunto con sus amigos, nunca habían entablado una conversación siquiera.

Sin embargo ella no había perdido la esperanza, aún quedaban 3 meses de clases.

Al llegar al edificio donde vería su próxima clase, fue directamente al salón para darse cuenta que no había nadie ahí.

Sakura se desprendió de su bolso, el cual cayó fuerte al suelo y leyó como 10 veces el cartel que estaba al frente…

 _"Recuerden que hoy no habrá clases, la semana que viene hay prueba, estudien"._

La pelirrosa cabeceó varias veces mientras le daba varias patadas a su bolso y se tomaba de los cabellos con desesperación. Se alegró internamente que no hubiera nadie alrededor.

 _¿Recuerden?_ –Pensó Sakura viendo de nuevo el cartel, lo tomó en sus manos y leyó de nuevo.

La ojijade recordó en ese instante que la semana pasada no había ido, y como era la única de su año en esa materia, ninguno le había avisado siquiera.

Tampoco es que ella viese a los demás chicos por los pasillos y en el campus. Era demasiado grande. Además que le dio mucha vergüenza preguntarle a alguno de los de 4to a pesar que se entendían con claridad.

Se maldijo internamente, arrugó el papel en sus manos, tomó su bolso e igualmente entró al salón para calmar un poco su ira.

Observó aquel salón vacío y sobre todo oscuro.

Le agradó la sensación de sentirse sola en un salón. Se sentó en su asiento habitual que era casi al final y desde ahí observó el asiento vacío de Sasuke.

Aprovechó su soledad y fue hasta allí con paso sigiloso.

Miró un rato el asiento y por dentro pensaba en que quería ser todo lo que Sasuke tocara.

La botella donde ponía su boca.

El lápiz que tocaba cuando escribía.

Aquella camiseta larga que se coloca cuando juega al futbol.

Este asiento donde se sentaba todos los martes.

La simple idea de ser todo aquello encendió a Sakura. Miró a todos lados, se fijó de nuevo que estaba sola en el salón, vio la puerta y se dio cuenta que nadie estaba pasando.

La pelirrosa se sentó con toda calma en aquel asiento y desabotonó su jean, bajó el cierre y su mano invadió su intimidad.

Quería sentir cómo era ser tocada por Sasuke. Imaginó un sinfín de cosas. Él viéndola, tratándola con ternura pero también con mucha pasión y locura.

Sakura se tapó la boca para que los gemidos no se escucharan más allá de esas paredes.

Imaginó como era que Sasuke la tocara en su intimidad, con sus dedos, con su lengua, sus labios. Su intimidad comenzaba a humedecerse. La mano que cubría su boca se fue a su cuello y se tocaba con pausa.

Sus dedos hicieron un gran viaje hasta que finalmente el orgasmo llegó y ambas manos fueron a su boca para no dejar escapar el gran gemido que ahí se aproximaba.

Finalmente cuando el éxtasis terminó, respiró varias veces y se maldecía mentalmente por hacer eso en un salón de clases, y más que todo, en donde Sasuke se sentaba.

 _Estoy enferma, certificado._

Cuando ya pudo ser dueña de su respiración, sus manos viajaron de nuevo hacia su pantalón, pero algo lo impidió.

-¿Qué se supone que haces?

Sakura se sobresaltó por la voz masculina y miró hacia la derecha.

Tragó seco.

Su respiración volvió a descontrolarse al igual que su corazón.

.

El mismísimo Sasuke Uchiha lo había visto todo.

* * *

 **N.A:** Me alegro que hoy sea sábado, estaba nerviosa y emocionada por colocar el 1er cap :D

Espero les haya gustado este pedacito de la ola que se viene

Nos leemos!


	3. El Juego

**_._**

 ** _Cita con el Pecado_**

 ** _._**

 ** _Cap 2 - El Juego_**

 ** _._**

 ** _Enjoy!_**

 ** _._**

-¿Vas a responder?

Sakura se había quedado en blanco.

No había escuchado la puerta abrirse ni cerrarse. Ni siquiera escuchó la respiración del otro.

La pelirrosa estaba pensando en muchas cosas pero la mayoría de sus voces internas le decían _corre._

Y eso hizo Sakura. Antes que él dijera _espera, no te vayas,_ ella había recogido su bolso del suelo y se fue directo a la puerta e irse lo más lejos posible de ahí dejando solo a Sasuke en el salón.

Corrió lo más que pudo hasta el edificio contiguo, entró al baño para arreglarse bien el pantalón y su apariencia y salió con más precaución que antes.

 _Tonta, Sakura ¡Tonta! ¿Cómo pensaste en hacer semejante tontería en un lugar público? Me sacrificarán_ –Pensó antes de salir con total seguridad y llegó a salvo a su dormitorio.

-¡Sakura! ¿Qué haces aquí tan temprano?

-No había clases. –La pelirrosa azotó la puerta y Hinata se sorprendió por ello y dejó de lado la revista que estaba leyendo.

-¿Sucedió algo?

Sakura negó con la cabeza. Dejó el bolso en la silla que estaba cerca de su cama y así mismo se acostó.

Hinata la observó preocupada. Quiso seguir preguntando, pero sabía que sería maldecida por Sakura y ella no quería ver esa reacción nuevamente en ella.

Dejó la revista en el suelo y apagó la luz antes de acostarse.

Al día siguiente, Sakura había salido antes del dormitorio. Dejó a Hinata dormir un poco más mientras ella era carcomida por su mente.

Durante su trayecto hasta su primera clase, varias personas la miraban con cierta extrañeza y la apuntaban sin vergüenza.

 _¡Ya lo saben! Sasuke me delató_ –Se repetía en su mente. Avanzó más rápido por el campus para llegar a su destino y la mayoría hacía lo mismo.

Cuando llegó al edificio correspondiente, se dio cuenta que también la gente la miraba divertida. Sakura no hizo nada más que esconderse dentro de su suéter y entonces sintió como alguien le sobaba el cabello.

-Deberías peinarte, ¿Lo sabes? –Miró a su izquierda y el mundo se le vino encima. –Ni se te ocurre salir corriendo de nuevo. –Esto se lo susurró muy cerca y ella solo asintió con la cabeza. –Ten, un cepillo. Regrésalo después de mi práctica de hoy, ¿sí?

Sasuke realizó un gesto parecido al de una sonrisa y Sakura quedó petrificada en el pasillo.

De todas las personas, Sasuke le había sonreído.

Y eso es lo que todo pedía de él.

Solo por esos pequeños minutos estaba al borde del éxtasis en su mente, miró el cepillo que le había sido dado, se vio en una vitrina y pudo certificar que la gente se estaba burlando de su no tan cepillado cabello.

Tomó el cepillo y se pudo medio arreglar antes de la clase.

Luego de ver su reflejo más arreglado, estuvo a punto de guardar el cepillo cuando notó que otra persona le tomó la muñeca.

-¿Qué crees que haces peinándote con el cepillo de Sasuke Uchiha? ¿Quién te crees que eres? –Dijo Karin, quien le había arrebatado el objeto y lo guardó en el bolsillo de su pantalón. -¿Acaso se lo robaste?

-Él mismo me lo dio. Devuélvemelo. –Sakura luchó con todas su fuerzas para obtener el cepillo de vuelta pero no lo logró. Las otras amigas de ella estaban sirviendo de fuerte entre Karin y ella.

-¿Qué Sasuke te lo dio? –Karin no pudo terminar de caer en el asombro y tomó de nuevo el cepillo. –Lo lamento, no te creo. –La de lentes se le acercó a Sakura. –Yo misma se lo devolveré porque tú eres una pequeña ladrona. –Ella sonrió y la pelirrosa la estaba fulminando con la mirada. –Adiós pelo chicle.

Karin y sus dos amigas se fueron caminando hasta que entraron al salón en donde Sakura también estaría.

Suspiró una, dos, tres veces antes de entrar y observó a su salón. Con suerte todos estaban dentro de sus asuntos y Sakura pudo sentarse al lado de Hinata.

-Sakura, ¿A dónde fuiste esta mañana?

-A despejar la mente. –Decía, mientras aún miraba fijamente a Karin.

-¿Dormiste bien anoche?

-¿Qué? –Sakura miró a Hinata por primera vez desde que se sentó.

-Sí. Ayer te vi alterada, ¿Viste un espectro o algo parecido?

 _Si supieras_ –Pensó la pelirrosa, pero solo negó con la cabeza.

-Todo está bien, Hinata. No te preocupes. –Sakura sonrió como pudo y luego ojeó sus libros.

-Buenas todos, por favor abran sus libros en la página 90, hoy hablaremos de…

Sakura comenzó a fantasear en clase sobre qué pasaría si ella le hubiese dado el cepillo a Sasuke al final del día. Pero luego miró a donde estaba sentada Karin y comenzó a observarla con cierto rostro macabro.

Karin si quiera sabía lo que estaba pasando, ya que ella se encontraba dos puestos más delante de Sakura.

Hinata solo observaba la situación, pero no quería preguntar y siguió viendo la clase.

Al terminar, Sakura y Hinata recogieron sus cosas con lentitud y antes de salir del salón, la ojiperla tomó a la pelirrosa por la muñeca y la detuvo.

-¿Qué fueron esas miradas a Karin? Nunca te había visto así.

-Lo lamento, Hinata. Es que hoy pasó algo increíble y ella me lo arruinó.

-¿Qué sucedió? –Luego que todos salieron del salón, Sakura le contó lo emocionante de su mañana y de cómo Karin pudo joderlo todo.

-Y por eso necesito recuperarlo. ¿Qué dirá de mí si llego a la práctica y no lo tengo conmigo?

-Dile la verdad. Oye… ¿Y de verdad pasó eso?

Sakura asintió con la cabeza.

-No sé… Me parece todo tan extraño. No quiero decir que no sea bueno, y tampoco quiero herirte con este comentario, pero… Sasuke nunca te había hablado, incluso es un año más que nosotras. Sé que está contigo en las clases de los martes, pero siempre me dices que no habla contigo. –Hinata subió los hombros. -¿Quién sabe? A lo mejor apelaste a su lado bueno sin saberlo.

-Supongo… -La pelirrosa lanzó una risa tímida nerviosa la cual pasó inadvertida por la pequeña. –Mejor salgamos de aquí.

Durante toda la mañana y el resto de la tarde, Sakura no pudo convencer a Karin para que le devolviese el cepillo.

Ella llegaría a la práctica de fútbol con una excusa terrible.

Comenzó a pensar en varias citas que Sasuke le podría decir…

"¿Cómo que lo perdiste? Eres una niña descuidada, ni siquiera porque es algo ajeno".

"¿Lo perdiste? ¿O será que no quieres devolverlo?"

Y el peor de todos los que pudo pensar…

"¿Te vas a tocar ahí abajo con mi cepillo?"

Sakura cabeceó alejando esos pensamientos y luego se fijó en la hora. 5:40 de la tarde. La hora de la práctica ya estaba a su fin y ella ni siquiera estaba cerca de las canchas, sin embargo, hizo un gran esfuerzo para llegar aunque lo hizo 10 minutos después.

La pelirrosa observó el gran campo y vio a varios chicos yéndose pero no tenía señales de Sasuke.

Aunque se notaba que la práctica había terminado, ella igualmente paseó por las gradas y se sentó en todo el medio. Sin esperar más de cinco minutos, escuchó un silbido fuerte y levantó la cabeza. Sasuke estaba al comienzo de las gradas.

-Así que si viniste. Creí que te acobardarías. –Sasuke comenzó a subir las escaleras y se sentó al lado derecho de Sakura. Él extendió su mano y ella solo la veía. Tan vacía, grande y perfecta.

Luego lo observó con detenimiento.

Era más blanco de lo que había pensado. Aún estaba sudoroso, por lo que algunas gotas caían incluso de su cabello.

Sasuke volteó su cabeza a la izquierda para mirar a la pelirrosa y abrió más los ojos.

-El cepillo. –Sakura reaccionó.

-No lo tengo conmigo. –Sasuke cerró su mano en un puño y miró de nuevo al frente.

-Oh. –El pelinegro hizo una pausa. -¿Y dónde está?

-Me lo quitaron justo cuando me lo diste.

-¿Quién fue?

-No sé si la conoces, se llama Karin.

-Ah… Ella… Sí, sé quién es. La acosadora.

Sakura abrió sus ojos de par en par y miró de nuevo a la derecha esperando que su rostro de incógnita le haga a Sasuke hablar sobre ello. Él hizo una mueca de sonrisa.

-Desde que ella entró a esta universidad, mi vida ha sido un pequeño caos. Hasta que ahora tengo que lidiar con una segunda. –Movió su cabeza hacia la izquierda lentamente y Sakura se asustó con esto.

Ella se enderezó en su puesto y miró hacia su regazo.

-Sinceramente, creo que lo tuyo ha sido lo más vergonzoso que he visto en la vida. Y eso que he visto muchas cosas. –Sasuke contaba esto como si se tratase de una broma, pero para Sakura era su reputación, su vida.

Estaba totalmente avergonzada y nerviosa.

Ella procuraba no llorar por el simple bochorno. Mordió su labio tan fuerte que lo terminó rompiendo.

Sasuke vio como ella temblaba por completo y sintió pavor.

-¿Te encuentras bien?

Sakura asintió con la cabeza, tomó su bolso y comenzó a bajar por las gradas.

Sasuke viendo este acto de cobardía, no volvió a dejar a Sakura escapar tan fácilmente. Así que logró acercarse y la arrinconó.

-No vuelvas a huir de esa manera.

-¿Y que pretenda que haga? ¿Reírme como lo estás haciendo tú?

Sasuke suspiró.

-Hagamos un trato.

Sakura trató de calmarse y se limpió las lágrimas de su rostro.

-¿Qué clase de trato?

-Uno en que tú y yo podríamos cumplir con facilidad.

Sakura subió sus hombros.

-¿Quieres que mantenga la boca cerrada con lo que pasó? Vas a tener que hacer algo para que yo pueda estar ocupado.

-¿Y que podría ser eso?

Sasuke le susurró en el oído y ella solo pudo abrir sus ojos como platos.

-¡Estás loco! –Sakura lo medio empujó, pero pudo hacerse un camino libre y dejar atrás a Sasuke.

-Como si hacerlo con los dedos fuese diferente. –La pelirrosa se detuvo en seco, murmuró por la bajo y se volteó.

-¿En serio lo divulgarías?

-De por si tu imagen ya está arruinada en esta universidad, Sakura Haruno…

Ella se sorprendió porque él, Sasuke Uchiha, conociera su nombre e incluso su apellido.

-Otro rumor más no le haría daño a nadie.

Sakura cambió su expresión de sorpresa a odio en solo un segundo y extendió su mano derecha.

-Acepto el maldito trato. Pero quiero que sepas algo antes de todo este embrollo en que nos hemos metido.

Sasuke sin rechistar y sin escuchar lo antes previo, aceptó la mano de Sakura y la estrechó fuerte.

-Soy virgen.

* * *

 _ **N.A:** Disculpenme mucho la tardanza! Estuvo full el fin de semana, pero ya el cap 2 estaba escrito desde hace mucho tiempo!_

 _Este twist se volverá más interesante a medida que avancemos, solo es el comienzo_

 _Nos leemos!_


	4. El Arrebato Esperado

_**.**_

 _ **Cita con el Pecado**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Cap 3 - El Arrebato Esperado**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Enjoy!**_

 _ **.**_

Sakura escuchaba música mientras estudiaba, sin embargo, tenía demasiados pensamientos que incluso opacaban la banda de rock de fondo. Es como si todo se pusiera en silencio y solo fuese su mente quien controlaba todo.

La pelirrosa se sostuvo de la cabeza y apagó por completo la radio.

-¿Sakura, estás bien? ¿Te preocupa algo? –Hinata estaba más que asustada por el comportamiento de la ojijade en estos últimos días.

Desde hace una semana que Sakura se estaba comportando de manera extraña.

-No Hinata, estoy bien. –Mintió y volvió a los estudios quienes fueron opacados nuevamente por sus pensamientos.

Volvió a aquel día fatídico.

-Soy virgen.

Sasuke la miró con sorpresa y Sakura no sabía en qué roca meterse.

Pasaron solo cinco segundos viéndose a los ojos, pero a ellos les pareció toda una maldita eternidad.

-Estás de broma.

Sakura negó con la cabeza.

-Pero, ¿Cómo puedes serlo?

-¡Claro que lo soy! ¿Cómo crees que estoy tan alterada? –Aunque Sakura terminó su pregunta-respuesta, interrumpió el resto del discurso y maquinó de nuevo la pregunta de Sasuke. –Espera, ¿Cómo que soy virgen?

Sasuke dentro de lo que cabía en su conocimiento, respondió igualmente.

-Ha habido muchos rumores sobre ti.

La pelirrosa se cruzó de brazos y dejó toda timidez fuera.

-¿Cómo cuáles?

-Creo que aquí no es el lugar para decirlo. –Sasuke se acercó a Sakura, la tomó por el codo y la llevó a un lugar más privado fuera de la vista y oídos de los demás.

Tardaron un poco en llegar a las afueras del campo de fútbol y se instalaron en un pequeño bosque que se compartía con la universidad.

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada en el camino y gracias a los ángeles, si es que existen, que no se toparon con algún conocido.

-¿Me explicarás eso de los rumores?

Sasuke solo se limitó a asentir con la cabeza.

-Es… Bastante complicado. –Sasuke miró a Sakura, quien estaba a la expectativa y luego sonrió con sorna. –Pero, ¿Por qué debería decírtelo?

Sakura abrió los ojos como platos. Abrió y cerró la boca un par de veces y se cruzó de brazos.

-¿Por qué ahora no vas a decirme? Tenemos este maldito trato que tenemos que cumplir porque yo no tenía otra opción, te revelé algo tan íntimo y ¿ahora te burlas? Eres bastante patético.

-¿Patético? Bien, quieres que te cuente, ¿no? Te contaré. –El rostro de Sasuke se puso más serio que antes y sacó mucho aire de sus pulmones antes de empezar. –Existen ciertos rumores de ti, Sakura. El que más se escucha es que te acostaste con 4 hombres en tu primer año de universidad. También existe que en realidad para entrar aquí sobornaste al Rector. –El pelinegro vio la mirada perdida de Sakura y se detuvo.

Sakura no podía creer, que apenas entrando a la universidad, tuviese una reputación tan manchada a base de mentiras.

Por eso las personas la miraban con cierta lástima y desprecio.

Ella no era culpable de esos actos, ni siquiera había cometido nada de eso. Ella era una persona normal, decente, amable, y todos la juzgaban por simples mentiras que se fueron regando en el campus como pólvora.

Sakura reaccionó cuando sintió un peso en sus hombros. Sasuke la había tomado y la zarandeó un poco, ya que estaba asustado porque la llamaba y ella no respondía. Incluso pensó que en ningún momento había parpadeado.

-Te dije que los rumores no eran para nada bonitos.

-Pero… -Sakura repitió la misma palabra cinco veces antes de poner en orden sus pensamientos. –Yo no hice nada de eso.

Sakura siguió mirando el césped, luego comenzó a levantar la cabeza mientras su mente maquinaba a mil por hora, cerró sus puños casi al punto de lastimarse la palma con sus uñas y volteó de golpe a donde estaba Sasuke.

-¿¡Qué es lo que le he hecho yo a la gente!? ¿Qué? –Sakura fue directamente hacia el pelinegro mientras lo veía a los ojos. -¡Nunca puedo estar bien en un lugar porque siempre me atacan, no lo entiendo! –La pelirrosa se detuvo en seco mientras secaba las lágrimas que no sabía cuándo aparecieron. –No lo entiendo.

Sasuke no sabía qué hacer. Si darle consuelo o dejar todo como está. Sin embargo, el muchacho solo puso su mano en la espalda de ella mientras le daba pequeñas palmadas.

Sakura se recompuso de nuevo, se arregló un poco la camisa y el cabello. Cerró los ojos un momento y los abrió justo miraba al alto.

-Terminemos con esto y seamos realistas. Supongo la gente no cambiará de parecer si comienzo a decir que esos rumores son falsos porque se intensificarán y será peor. –Sasuke solo asintió y dejó que la pelirrosa siguiera hablando. –Y si no cumplo el trato, le dirás a todo el mundo lo que pasó en el salón, ¿cierto? –Sasuke asintió de nuevo. Sakura inhaló y exhaló, hizo un pequeño mohín con los labios y se posicionó frente al pelinegro. -¿Cuáles son los términos?

Sakura pegó un gritó en la habitación y Hinata se sobresaltó.

-En serio, Sakura. Me estás poniendo de los nervios. –Hinata se puso al lado de Sakura y se agachó. Le tomó la mano y pudo por fin tener la atención que estaba esperando de ella. -¿Vas a contarme que sucede?

La pelirrosa suspiró mirando a Hinata. La observó por completo esa tarde. Llevaba una camisa holgada ya lista para dormir porque no tenía clases esa noche. Su cabello estaba recogido de medio lado. Pero sus ojos estaban cansados, un poco tristes y también se notaba la preocupación de ella hacia Sakura.

-Hinata, prometo contártelo pronto. No puedo hacerlo ahora pero, por favor, confía en mí cuando te digo que no debes preocuparte.

La ojiperla soltó un poquito de aire, sonrió y se levantó.

-Supongo debo hacerlo. Sakura, confío en ti, pero me preocupas. –Hinata la abrazó por el sentimiento del momento y volvió a su cama. –Solo espero no estés metida en un lío.

Sakura negó con la cabeza. Se volteó de nuevo al escritorio, ordenó todos sus papeles, apagó la luz de la mesita y tomó un bolso que tenía preparado para salir.

-¿A dónde vas?

-Volveré muy pronto. O tal vez tarde. No lo sé. No me esperes despierta, ¿sí? –Sakura le sonrió y se despidió con un saludo lejano de mano.

Ya en el pasillo de los dormitorios, notó que todo estaba parcialmente solitario. Tomó el camino hacia la salida del edificio y luego de ahí, se iría al lugar indicado.

Sakura retomó su pensamiento de hace rato.

-¿Los términos?

Sakura asintió sin dejar de verlo.

Sasuke sonrió con sorna para luego ponerse en modo pensativo.

-Los términos son: Vernos una vez a la semana, aunque esto tal vez pueda variar. Soy un hombre insaciable. –Sakura abrió un poco los ojos y se alejó cuando Sasuke se acercó para decir lo último. –No nos trataremos en el campus, ya es bastante con verte todos los días, el sexo no cambiará nada sobre nuestra relación antigua, la cual era ninguna.

»-La cita será el viernes que viene en el hotel Galaxy a las 7 de la noche. No llegues tarde, el martes te estaré dando la llave de la habitación. –Sasuke pasó de ella olímpicamente y luego se volteó a verla. –Te sugiero que hagas ejercicios de estiramiento y resistencia, lo necesitarás ese día.

-¿Por qué?

Sasuke se dio de nuevo la vuelta para irse y comentó fuerte.

-¿No quieres que te duela más de lo esperado, verdad?

Sakura abrió sus ojos, por inercia miró hacia abajo para ver sus pantalones y luego subió la cabeza para ver como Sasuke ya estaba lo bastante lejos como para gritarle muchas maldiciones.

-¡Maldito Sasuke! –Dijo la pelirrosa, quien veía las letras gigantes y neón del hotel Galaxy. Tomó una gran bocanada de aire y la soltó justo antes de entrar.

El lugar no era lujoso pero tampoco de mala muerte. Así como también estaba un poco lejos del campus, casi a media hora si se tomaba el autobús. Sin embargo, no pudo dejar de pensar en cómo Sasuke conocía aquel lugar. Sakura se realizaba muchas preguntas mientras pasaba de manera directa a los ascensores.

" _¿Sasuke habrá venido en otras oportunidades en el pasado? ¿Con quién pudo haber sido? ¿Habrá sido con chicas de la universidad? ¿Alguien de su secundaria?"_

Sin darse cuenta, ya estaba en el piso 7 y dio un largo paseo, ya que no había visto las señalizaciones que decía que la habitación 710 estaba del lado izquierdo del edificio y no del derecho.

Sakura en su bolso había preparado un kit interesante. Llevó crema para peinar, un pequeño cepillo para el cabello y otro dental, pasta de dientes, y más productos de higiene personal. Incluso llevó ropa interior extra.

Por lo que había investigado un poco en internet, la primera vez dolía y mucho. Sin embargo, ella notó que los comentarios variaban. Pero Sakura esperaba que solo le doliera un poquito.

Al llegar a la puerta de la habitación 710, no supo si tocar primero y luego entrar con la llave que tenía en la mano o solo entrar y ya.

Optó por la segunda opción.

Sakura insertó la tarjeta en el lector y este realizó un pitido el cual advirtió que el picaporte no tenía seguro. Ella abrió la puerta con lentitud y asomó la cabeza un poco, se dio cuenta que todo estaba a oscuras, sin embargo no encendió la luz.

Entró con titubeo y cerró la puerta con mucho sigilo. Esperó a que sus ojos se acostumbraran a la luz y fue entonces cuando escuchó que una puerta dentro de la habitación se abrió. Notó como salía alguien del baño y se dio cuenta que era Sasuke.

No llevaba ningún tipo de ropa, solo una toalla envuelta en su cintura. Sasuke volteó a su izquierda para sorprenderse un poco, cerrar sus ojos y volver a mirar a la izquierda.

-No asustes a las personas así.

-Lo lamento. –Sakura no pudo evitar reír un poco por haber visto a Sasuke un poco alterado y asustado por su presencia.

Sakura se despojó de su bolso y lo dejó en la silla que estaba cerca de la ventana.

-Entonces… -Escuchó Sakura mientras volteaba a su derecha, en donde el rostro de Sasuke estaba cerca ya que este estaba detrás de la pelirrosa. -¿Estás lista para dejar de ser "virgen"? –Esto lo dije mientras hacía comillas con sus dedos.

Sakura rodó los ojos hacia arriba, tomó de nuevo su bolso y fue en dirección hacia la puerta.

-Suficiente, esto es una mala idea, cuéntale a todo el mundo lo que hice.

-No, espera. –Sasuke la tomó del brazo y Sakura se volteó de manera brusca.

-Solo estoy en esta estúpida situación solo para que mantengas la boca cerrada, pero ¿cómo puedo hacer que colabores conmigo si te portas de manera tan inmadura?

Sasuke se quedó mudo y luego agregó.

-En serio lo lamento. –El pelinegro la liberó de su agarre y se pasó la mano por el cabello. –Aún me cuesta asimilar que no eres lo que cuentan. Sin embargo, me sorprende tu manera de hablar. De saber que eras así… -Sasuke calló por un momento y luego se sentó en la misma silla donde estaba el bolso de Sakura.

-De saber que era así, ¿Qué? –Sasuke negó con la cabeza y la mano. Luego miró a Sakura y la señaló por completo con la mirada.

-Desnúdate.

Sakura abrió un poco los ojos. Fijó su mirada a un cuadro que estaba guindado en la habitación solo por dos segundos y volvió a Sasuke.

-No.

-¿Y cómo se supone que tendremos sexo?

Sakura le dio un poco de razón a Sasuke internamente y suspiró. Se despojó de su bolso el cual lo puso lentamente en una cómoda.

Sin mirar nada más que la alfombra que estaba en todo el suelo de la habitación, la ojijade comenzó a quitarse la camisa, luego los zapatos y para finalizar el pantalón.

Durante todo este acto, Sasuke no hacía nada más que mirarla directamente mientras se mordía con bastante insistencia su dedo pulgar derecho.

Para cuando Sakura estuvo dispuesta a quitarse el sostén, Sasuke la detuvo. Él se levantó para apagar la luz del baño y encender las lámparas de las mesitas de noche. La habitación se tornó más tenue, íntima.

Y fue cuando se dio cuenta del maravilloso cuerpo de la pelirrosa.

No dudó en comerse con los ojos cada parte de su ser, como si fuese una propia escultura de arte. Sasuke no pudo negar, siquiera en su mente que ella tenía un cuerpo bastante aceptable.

-Así que por eso nunca te pones pantalones y camisas cortas. –Sasuke puso su mano en su barbilla mientras observaba los tatuajes y luego la inspeccionó más de cerca. Le dio una vuelta completa y Sakura solo pensaba en su respiración.

Sin darse cuenta, Sasuke le había desabrochado el sostén y este había caído en el suelo. Se posicionó frente a la pelirrosa y observó con detenimiento sus senos.

-Aceptable. –El pelinegro hizo una mueca con sus labios y se volteó para sentarse en la cama. –Ven. –Incluso la llamó con su dedo.

Sakura pudo moverse tanto como su cuerpo pudo hacerlo, se paró frente a Sasuke y este palpó sus piernas.

-Siéntate aquí.

La pelirrosa estaba perdida. No sabía de qué manera hacerlo, si a horcajadas o dándole la espalda al alto. Sin embargo optó por la primera opción. Cuando lo hizo, sintió como algo se movía debajo de la toalla. Ella se asustó un poco y Sasuke solo pudo reír bajito.

-No te preocupes por ellos. Vamos con lentitud. –Sasuke trató de tranquilizarla, sin embargo, ya su boca estaba succionando uno de los pezones de Sakura mientras que con su otra mano masajeaba a su hermana.

Sakura tuvo el valor de agarrar al pelinegro por los hombros y apretarlos con fuerza mientras este realizaba la acción.

Sasuke succionaba aquel pezón como si de eso dependiese su vida. La pelirrosa se aventuró y tomó con su mano izquierda la nuca de él y haló un poco de su cabello oscuro. Ella no lo sabía, pero Sasuke comenzó a excitarse con este acto tan inocente.

El pelinegro tomó el otro pezón con la boca y realizó el mismo acto anterior.

Sakura se sentía extraña. Tenía calor y frío al mismo tiempo. Sus pies, los cuales estaban aún envueltos con las medias negras, estaban helados, al igual que la yema de sus dedos. No estaba segura si era por el aire acondicionado de la habitación o si era por la clara sensación de nerviosismo y temor que tenía ahora mismo.

Ella estaba aterrada. Saber que su primera vez sería de esta manera, hubiese dado su virginidad a su vecino hace 5 años. Sin embargo, pensar en que Sasuke sería la primera persona la hizo relajarse por un instante hasta que se acordó del dichoso trato.

Sintió nuevamente la carpa de Sasuke en la toalla, y esta vez estaba más abultada que anteriormente.

El pelinegro la tomó por la cintura y le dio vuelta. Ahora ella estaba acostada en la cama y Sasuke se posicionó encima, pero esto solo duró por muy poco tiempo, ya que la cabeza de él se situó en la intimidad de ella.

Sakura se levantó con mucha prisa.

-¿Qué haces?

Sasuke puso su mano izquierda en el abdomen de ella y la volvió a recostar.

-Esto lo vas a disfrutar. Relájate. –Sakura le hizo caso y se acostó. Sintió como sus bragas fueron retiradas poco a poco de sus piernas. Las manos de Sasuke tomaron los muslos de ella y fueron separados al mismo tiempo.

Sakura no quería ver, solo podía mirar hacia el techo esperando algo. Pasaron varios segundos hasta que sintió algo húmedo invadir su sexo. Soltó un gemido sin darse cuenta y luego se colocó ambas manos en su boca. Sasuke se detuvo.

-No te reprimas. Tienes todo el derecho de sentir.

Sakura solo escuchaba mientras sus ojos estaban completamente cerrados. Solo pudo alejar una mano, ya que la otra fue usada para ser mordida. Ella respiraba entrecortadamente, mientras Sasuke lamía su sexo, lo chupaba y mordía de a veces.

Se sentía la mismísima gloria.

Sasuke tuvo el atrevimiento de meterle un dedo de manera lenta y Sakura sintió aquella increíble sensación de ser "penetrada". No le dolió en absoluto, más bien esperaba que él insertara otro dedo y así.

Pero no tuvo el atrevimiento de pedirlo y menos a sabiendas que era su primera vez, no quería que él pensara más allá de un acto de quitar algo.

Sasuke estaba disfrutando de ver a Sakura retorcerse en la cama. En como su mano izquierda tomaba con mucha fuerza la sábana y los dedos de la derecha eran mordidos por el placer que ella estaba sintiendo. Eso de alguna manera lo encendió y también puso en marcha a su amiguito.

Había planeado en que Sakura se la chupara, pero luego pensó en que ella se negaría, se alejaría y el momento caliente desaparecería, así que solo pensó en darle placer a ella, lo demás vendría con las semanas.

Justo cuando su miembro estaba en cierto límite, dejó de tocárselo y también dejó de darle gusto a Sakura. Dándose cuenta, vio como ella hizo un pequeño mohín cuando él dejó de tocarla. Sonrió por ello.

Sasuke se levantó y buscó entre sus cosas un preservativo. Sakura se levantó un poco apoyándose con los codos y vio el gran miembro que el pelinegro poseía. Abrió un poco los ojos y vio como Sasuke rápidamente abría el paquete y se colocaba de una vez el condón.

Sakura tragó seco.

-¿Lista?

Sakura quiso asentir con la cabeza pero su subconsciente la traicionó y negó. Sasuke rio bajo.

-No te preocupes, aunque igual te advierto que puede doler un poco.

El pelinegro tomó a Sakura por las piernas y la posicionó en el límite de la cama. Él estando de pie, introdujo de manera lenta su miembro por la pequeña abertura de la pelirrosa. Ella gimoteó un poco y por inercia negó con la cabeza y le mostró la palma de la mano a Sasuke.

-¡Detente!

Aunque no era la primera vez que Sasuke desvirgaba a una mujer, sintió un poco de nerviosismo cuando ella lo detuvo. Solo pensaba que no quería hacerlo, pero debía darle tiempo a que ella se acostumbrara.

No pasaron ni más de 2 minutos cuando Sakura le hizo un ademán con la mano que podía seguir. El pelinegro siguió introduciendo su miembro hasta llegar a tenerlo dentro por completo y sentir un apretón interesante.

Sakura, por otro lado, estaba luchando por no llorar de dolor y de placer al mismo tiempo. Simplemente no quería lagrimear. Detuvo por segunda vez a Sasuke, pero luego de varios segundos le avisó que podía continuar.

El vaivén de sus cuerpos comenzó cuando el pelinegro comenzó a embestirla primero lentamente para no lastimarla, luego de varios minutos, tomó un tiempo más acelerado y más y más. Sin poder resistirlo, Sasuke se puso encima de Sakura para mantenerla cerca. En realidad quería más visión del rostro de la ojijade.

No quería perderse ningún detalle de las expresiones que ella hacía. Como cerrar los ojos con mucha fuerza. Abrir y cerrar la boca como si quisiera decir algo pero al mismo tiempo no podía hacerlo. Y aquella lágrima traicionera que salió de su ojo izquierdo. Sasuke siguió el recorrido de aquella gota hasta que se perdió entre la mejilla y la oreja.

Luego notó como Sakura abrió los ojos de golpe y fue cuando lo supo. Había llegado al orgasmo. Su boca formó una hermosa "O" y fue entonces cuando Sasuke decidió que ya era hora de acabar de igual manera. Embistió unas 5 veces más hasta que por fin él pudo encontrar el orgasmo deseado.

Al finalizar el acto, Sasuke se colocó al lado de Sakura en la cama hasta que su respiración se relajara, luego de eso fue directamente al baño dejando a la pelirrosa sola en la habitación.

Sakura aún no podía controlar sus espasmos, ese frío intenso que estaba en su cuerpo y el abrazador calor que invadía su ser. Su respiración estuvo entrecortada hasta cierto momento y luego se sentó en la cama.

Dudó por un instante si ambos se quedarían en la habitación o si ya se retirarían. Sin embargo, Sakura comenzó a buscar sus prendas, se colocó toda su ropa interior y el pantalón. Cuando se disponía a colocarse la camisa, escuchó el clic de una puerta y vio la figura de Sasuke salir del baño.

-¿Qué haces?

-Irme. –Dijo Sakura sin mirarlo mientras tomaba sus cosas.

-Aún no.

Ella se detuvo por un momento y lo observó. Estaba completamente desnudo, esto la hizo girar de nuevo la cabeza, cerró y abrió los ojos y volvió a hacer lo que estaba haciendo, tomó su bolso y fue en dirección a la salida.

-Me gusta el tatuaje de tu espalda. –Sakura paró en seco mirando la puerta. –Se te ve bastante bien ese dragón japonés. –La pelirrosa se volteó un poco y tratar de observarlo solo del abdomen hacia arriba.

-Gracias.

-¿En serio te vas? –Sasuke se maldijo por la pregunta. Sakura simplemente se sorprendió.

-¿Quieres que me quede? –La pregunta no había sonado para nada retadora. La pelirrosa solo estaba curiosa y Sasuke incluso había notado el timbre de la cuestión.

-No lo sé.

-¿No fuiste tú quien dijo que sería sexo sin compromiso y ahora quieres hablar conmigo?

-Si quieres irte, entonces hazlo.

-Ya no quiero. –Sakura se cruzó de brazos y viendo fijamente a Sasuke.

Ambos tuvieron una pequeña pelea de miradas, sin embargo, la pelirrosa la terminó. Suspiró, tomó su bolso y lo dejó nuevamente en la cómoda, después se sentó en el borde de la cama, se quitó los zapatos y se montó más al medio de la cama.

-¿Y ahora qué? –Sakura y Sasuke subieron sus hombros al mismo tiempo.

-Me gustaría cambiar un poco los términos de nuestro trato. Ahora me gustaría saber todo de ti.

Sakura abrió los ojos sorprendida.

* * *

 _ **N.A:** Hola! Lamento mucho, pero por mucho la ausencia. Me quedé sin internet por casi dos semanas_

 _Espero les haya gustado este cap, fue algo largo a mi parecer, siempre escribo capítulos cortos u.u_

 _Nos vemos en el siguiente! :D_


	5. Recelo

**_._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Cita con el Pecado_**

 ** _._**

 ** _Cap 4 - Recelo_**

 ** _._**

 ** _Enjoy!_**

 ** _._**

-¿Por qué después de decirme explícitamente que ni siquiera hablaríamos, ahora quieres saberlo todo de mí?

Sasuke enmudeció. Abría y cerraba la boca como un pez.

-¿Y por qué no?

-¿Qué te hizo cambiar de parecer? –Sakura se cruzó de brazos y el pelinegro frunció el ceño.

-Olvídalo. Vete. –Sasuke volvió a entrar al baño y Sakura dejó por ciertos segundos la boca abierta. Realizó una pequeña rabieta en la cama y después tomó sus cosas para irse dando un portazo.

-Ese idiota de Sasuke ¿que se cree? Primero me dice que no hablemos, me desvirga y ahora se pone más misterioso… Pero la culpa primero fue mía por hacer esa estupidez en el salón de clases. –Sakura llegó hasta los ascensores y pegó su frente en la pared. –Estoy bien arruinada.

Por otro lado, Sasuke esperó a que se fuera para volver a colocarse su ropa. Al salir, se dio cuenta que la llave que le pertenecía a Sakura estaba en la cómoda, _supongo se le habrá olvidado_ , pensó él.

-En serio eres una chica bastante interesante, Sakura Haruno. –Sasuke miró por la ventana y se topó con la silueta de la pelirrosa, quien estaba saliendo del hotel y se detuvo en la parada de autobús.

Sakura comenzó a pensar en por qué el interés de Sasuke en ella se habría intensificado de algún modo.

 _¿Habrá sido mi estatura? ¿Apariencia? ¿Hinata acertó con que los tatuajes son un imán de curiosidad? ¿Mi… Manera… De ser?_

La ojijade pensó en aquello que había dicho Sasuke sin terminar _, "De saber que eras así"._

Ella negó fuertemente con la cabeza. Eso tal vez no debía ser. Sakura era muy cerrada con las personas que no conocía, aunque a veces podía soltar cierto enojo o palabrotas. Como lo ha hecho con Sasuke. Aunque debía admitirlo, él la sacaba de sus casillas.

Al llegar el autobús que la llevaría de regreso, estuvo a punto de subirse cuando alguien la tomó del brazo.

Cuando Sakura volteó para ver, abrió un poco los ojos y los reguló cuando vio al susodicho.

-Sasuke…

-¿No quieres que te lleve?

Sakura hizo una mueca con su boca, y solo pudo asentir con la cabeza, igualmente ese autobús era uno de los últimos en hacer los viajes.

Caminaron hasta llegar al auto de Sasuke sin decir una sola palabra. Sakura en su interior deseaba que el pelinegro le abriera la puerta, pero cuando se fue directo hacia el piloto, ella solo se entristeció un poco.

Luego de solo andar 5 minutos, el silencio terminó.

-¿Pensaste en el cambio de los términos?

-Solo fue uno. –Sakura botó aire por la boca y miró hacia la derecha para encontrar solo bosque.

Sasuke presionó un poco el volante.

-¿Por qué no quieres aceptarlo?

-¿Por qué ahora? –Sakura se volteó al lado izquierdo para ver mejor el perfil de Sasuke y él solo podía darle pequeñas miradas para no ocasionar un accidente. Él subió sus hombros.

-No lo sé.

-Ugh. –Sakura se recostó de nuevo en el asiento y observaba la universidad a lo lejos. –Si acepto, ¿Qué pasaría? ¿También me contarías cosas de ti?

Sasuke había asentido con la cabeza. Luego de no recibir respuesta, miró de reojo y se dio cuenta que ella no lo estaba observando, así que tuvo que afirmar de nuevo en voz alta.

-Además, creo que tienes curiosidad por saber cosas de mí.

-¿Y qué te hace pensar…? –Sakura calló porque lo que estaba preguntando era bastante estúpido. Ella sabía. Él lo sabía. No era ningún secreto para los dos que Sakura sentía una atracción más allá del amor por Sasuke. –Olvídalo.

El pelinegro sonrió.

-Entonces, ¿Qué dices?

-¿Esto afectará de alguna manera nuestra relación fuera de aquel lugar?

-¿Qué lugar? –Sasuke bajó la velocidad para entrar al campus y miró un poco a Sakura de manera inquisitiva.

-Tú sabes… Allá… En Galaxy. –Sakura miraba para todos lados evitando los ojos del pelinegro. Él volvió a sonreír.

-No debería, pero creo que sí. –La pelirrosa volteó de manera brusca y antes de darse cuenta, estaban frente de su edificio. –Ya llegaste a tu destino.

Sakura abrió la puerta y salió del auto sin despedirse, sin dar una mirada hacia atrás, solo cerró la puerta con suavidad, caminó un poco hasta la entrada del edificio y fue cuando finalmente volteó y se dio cuenta que el auto de Sasuke ya no estaba allí.

La ojijade inhaló y exhaló con mucha paciencia y negó con la cabeza.

-Esto será más difícil de lo que había imaginado.

.

.

Días después de lo ocurrido en el hotel, Sasuke y Sakura no se cruzaron ni una sola vez en el campus, en los edificios o clases a excepción de hoy. La clase de los martes.

Sakura tuvo la delicadeza de llegar 5 minutos antes que la clase diera comienzo, entró al salón saludando a los que conocía y se sentó en su asiento habitual. Notó como Sasuke solo la ojeaba mientras hablaba con su mejor amigo – Del cual Sakura solo lo conocía por su nombre Naruto Uzumaki – y ella solo miraba a todos lados para no caer en aquellos ojos ónix.

El profesor dio comienzo a la clase y Sakura comenzó a anotar todo lo que dictaba.

-Muy bien, cambiemos hoy la rutina. –Anunció el profesor. –Había dicho hace dos semanas que estaríamos haciendo un examen hoy, como tengo que irme temprano, se cambiará a un taller. Busquen a una pareja para realizarlo.

Sakura dentro de sus nervios, se relajó cuando el profesor anunció el taller. " _Dos cabezas piensan mejor que una"_ , pensó ella. Se dignó a buscar una hoja para anotar las preguntas cuando sintió como alguien arrimaba un asiento al lado de ella.

Cuando subió la cabeza, se congeló de manera extraña.

-¡Hola! –Ella se alarmó un poco y solo saludó con la cabeza. -¿No hablas? ¿Eres muda? ¿Te sucede algo?

Sakura solo abría los ojos más y más cuando le hacían cada pregunta. Al final solo pudo fruncir el ceño y luego se acomodó en su asiento para escribir en la hoja.

Tomó un respiro y habló mientras escribía.

-¿Por qué estás conmigo y no con él?

-¿Él?

-Sí. –Sakura subió la cabeza para verlo. –Sasuke Uchiha. ¿Por qué no estás con él? –Dijo señalándolo con el lápiz y volvió a escribir.

-Ese idiota eligió trabajar con Shikamaru que conmigo.

-Ah.

Se sintió un vacío por 10 segundos y ya Sakura había terminado de agregar su nombre en conjunto de su compañero.

-Mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki. –Él mostró todos sus dientes y ella sonrió por ello. La pelirrosa vio la mano extendida del rubio y la tomó.

-Mi nombre es Sakura Haruno.

-Sakura… Tienes un nombre muy bonito. –La pelirrosa miró a todos lados nerviosa y reía sin sonido.

-Gracias… Supongo. –Antes que Sakura dijera otra cosa, el profesor estuvo dictando las 5 preguntas siguientes.

-Chicos, eso es todo, si los veo hablando con otros que no sea su pareja. –El profesor hizo una seña colocando su dedo índice en su cuello y pasándolo como si fuese un cuchillo. -¿Entendieron? Pueden empezar.

-¿Por qué tiene que ser tan drástico? –Murmuró Sakura, pero igualmente Naruto pudo escucharla.

-Oye, ¿Y en qué año vas?

-Por el 3ero. –Sakura no le preguntó otra cosa de vuelta y empezó a contestar el taller sin importarle Naruto.

Luego de varios minutos en donde la pelirrosa escribía como loca, Naruto se le acercó para leer lo escrito.

-Guao, sí que entiendes esta clase. Yo ni siquiera podría escribir tal cosa tan larga.

-No es que me encante, pero puedo retener información por mucho tiempo. –Sakura dejó de escribir y miró a Naruto, quien estaba muy cerca de ella. –Si no es de mi interés, puedo desecharla tan rápido como mi mente la procesó. Y si me interesa, puedo mantenerla en mi mente todo lo que quiera. –La pelirrosa volvió al taller. –Así pasen los años. –Esto último lo dijo con un poco de tristeza, lo cual Naruto no lo notó.

-Interesante.

Naruto dio una ojeada al salón y vio como todos se ayudaban entre ellos y luego miró a Sakura, quien hacía el taller ella sola.

-Oye, me gustaría ayudar en una pregunta.

Sakura levantó la mirada, rio internamente y le dio la hoja a Naruto.

-Por supuesto.

La pelirrosa comenzó a divertirse cuando el rubio leyó las 5 preguntas. Tres ya estaban listas, así que leyó las últimas dos muchas veces como para entenderlas. Sakura puso una mano en su boca y Naruto se dio cuenta que estaba tapando una sonrisa.

-Por favor, no te rías. No me quiero sentir inútil. –La ojijade se quitó la mano y dejó que varias risas salieran.

-Señoritos Haruno y Uzumaki, por favor, concéntrense en el taller y no en contar chistes. –El profesor los amenazó poniendo dos dedos en sus ojos y luego apuntando uno hacia ambos chicos.

-Lo lamento, no pasará de nuevo. –Anunció Naruto, quien luego miró a Sakura y ambos se taparon la boca con las dos manos e igualmente comenzaron a reírse en silencio. La pelirrosa pudo controlarse.

-Muy bien. Que tal, si tu escribes y yo te ayudo con las respuestas. Igualmente las dos últimas son fáciles y se pueden responder rápido. –Naruto asintió mientras Sakura le dictaba las respuestas.

Luego de unos minutos, ellos fueron los primeros en entregar el taller y salieron del salón riendo por cosas que siguieron hablando durante el taller.

-Oye, quiero preguntar esto porque a veces soy un poco insegura, pero… ¿De casualidad te pusiste conmigo porque era la única que quedaba?

Naruto negó.

-Sonará un poco cruel, pero te elegí porque eres buena estudiante… Y necesito pasar con urgencia esta materia, me está yendo muy mal. –El rubio la observó y notó que estaba con una ceja hacia arriba y sus brazos estaban cruzados en su pecho. A los segundos relajó su rostro y sonrió.

-No te preocupes por eso. Por lo menos me divertí en el taller.

Ambos comenzaron a reír y luego Sakura notó como alguien le tapaba los ojos.

-Adivina.

-Hinata, por favor. –La pelirrosa quitó las manos de su rostro y volteó. –Sabría que eres tú, sabes cuánto no me gusta esto y por eso lo haces.

-Culpable. –Ella sonrió y luego miró al muchacho alto y rubio, y dejó de sonreír. –Ahm… Sakura… -Comentó ella nerviosa.

-Oh. Hinata, él es Naruto. Naruto, Hinata. Mi mejor amiga.

Ambos se saludaron al mismo tiempo sin dejar de verse y luego se realizó un silencio ensordecedor.

-¡Hinata! –Gritó Sakura haciendo que los dos chicos se sorprendieran. -¿Qué haces aquí de igual manera? –La pelirrosa sonrió más grande de lo habitual.

-Ah… Vine a buscarte. Hace días que estás extraña, así que decidí buscarte hoy para ir a tomar un café helado.

-Excelente idea. ¡Sí! Me gustaría acompañarte. ¿Vamos de una vez? –Sakura rodeó a Hinata por los hombros y se la llevó. –Nos vemos en la siguiente clase, Naruto. Fue realmente un gusto conocerte y hablar contigo. –Se dio media vuelta y no notó cuando él se despidió solo con la mano.

Naruto volvió a sorprenderse cuando escuchó la puerta del salón abrirse abruptamente.

-¿Qué fue todo eso? –Gritó Sasuke enojado.

-¿Qué fue qué? –El rubio miró al pelinegro y luego volteó su rostro al espacio vacío por donde Hinata y Sakura se habían ido.

-Nada. Olvídalo. –Sasuke lo miró y luego al espacio. -¿Qué pasa?

-Creo que estoy enamorado. –El pelinegro volteó lentamente a ver el rostro de Naruto.

-¿De quién?

-De ella. Es tan hermosa y graciosa y gentil y amable y hermosa… -Sasuke lo interrumpió.

-¿De quién estamos hablando específicamente? –Naruto volteó su mirada a Sasuke y luego frunció el ceño.

-No te diré quién es, siempre me quitas a mis pretendientes. Esta vez quedará en secreto. Hasta que se presente la ocasión, te mostraré quien es. –El rubio dejó solo a Sasuke y a él le invadió un interesante pero honesto pensamiento _"¿Será Sakura?"_

* * *

 _ **N.A** : Finalmente le di la introducción a Naruto y por fin un micro momento NaruHina!_

 _No sabía cuando ponerlo, así que decidí hacerlo ahora_

 _Nos leemos en el otro cap, y muchísimas gracias por sus comentarios y la recepción que tuvo ese fic :D_


	6. Dime algo que no sepa

_**.**_

 _ **Cita con el Pecado**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Cap 5 - Dime algo que no sepa**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Enjoy!**_

 _ **.**_

Sakura salió de su aula de clases en conjunto con Hinata, quien iba hablando hiperactivamente de un rubio simpático que solo había conocido hace un día.

La pelirrosa solo sonreía por el hecho de verla sonreír. Justo cuando estaban saliendo del edificio, notó como alguien les hacía señas y no pudo evitar ver más de dos veces cuando se trató de la serpiente.

-¿Sasuke? –Hinata preguntó y Sakura solo la miró y luego a él. -¿En serio te está saludando? ¿Entonces no bromeabas cuando decías que hablaban? ¿Son amantes en secreto? –Por esto último, la pelirrosa la miró extraña y rio.

-Ni de chiste. Debe ser algo de la clase de ayer. Ya vengo, ¿sí? – Sakura dejó a Hinata en la puerta y se juntó con el pelinegro en el jardín de al frente.

Ambos no dijeron nada cuando la pelirrosa llegó. Sakura luego inició conversación.

-Y… ¿Qué sucede?

Sasuke la miró con curiosidad y luego a Hinata.

-¿Quién es ella?

Sakura volteó para ver a su amiga.

-¿Estás interesado? –Ella sonrió con sorna y él se aclaró la garganta.

-No… Solo pregunto… Ya que está contigo… ¡En fin! Quería aclarar que el viernes no podremos vernos, así que nuestra cita queda programada para el sábado. ¿Estás de acuerdo?

-Seguro, no hay problema… ¿En serio querías solo decirme eso?

-¿Por qué?

-Es extraño. Dijiste que no hablaríamos nunca en el campus, y menos frente de toda la comunidad estudiantil.

-Cambio de planes, ¿sí? Que estresante eres. –Sasuke dejó a Sakura en el jardín, mientras se encontraba con Naruto en el estacionamiento.

-¿Qué sucedió? –Preguntó bajito Hinata, quien apareció luego de la huida del pelinegro.

Sakura solo negó con la cabeza y subió sus hombros.

-Solo es un idiota. –La pelirrosa se volteó para ver mejor a Hinata. -¿Tienes hambre? Te invito a comer.

-Naruto…

-¿Si?

-Si estuvieras saliendo con alguien, ¿Me lo dirías?

Naruto volteó a ver a Sasuke, quien miraba a la lejanía. El rubio miró a aquella dirección perdida solo para ver a algunas personas pasar y luego al pelinegro.

-Sasuke, ¿Eres gay? –El pelinegro volteó a verlo y lo fulminó con la mirada.

-¡Serás estúpido! ¿Cómo crees eso solo porque te pregunté nada? Olvida lo que dije, no respondas si no quieres.

-Solo me estoy cuestionando el porqué de aquello.

-Olvida lo que dije, termina de comer. –Naruto comenzó a engullir su tazón de ramen y veía como Sasuke tuvo una mirada perdida nuevamente.

-¿Algo te preocupa?

Sasuke negó con la cabeza. –No es nada de lo que tengas que preocuparte. Es algo tan simple como dos más dos, pero aquí… -El pelinegro se apuntó su sien. –Es una total encrucijada. –Se cruzó de brazos y miró el plato semi vació de ramen que comía Naruto.

-Tal vez lo ves como una encrucijada porque tú mismo le diste ese valor.

-Si… Tal vez… -Sasuke abrió los ojos y levantó rápido la cabeza para ver al rubio. -¿En serio acabaste de decirme eso?

Naruto subió sus hombros.

-A veces tengo mis momentos. No te acostumbres mucho a ellos, no duran demasiado. –El rubio sonrió y terminó de comerse el ramen.

Sasuke buscó su celular y miró la hora. 6:30.

-Tengo que irme. Nos vemos mañana. –Dijo mientras se levantaba y tomaba su bolso.

-Y sí.

-¿Si qué?

-Si te diría si estuviese saliendo con alguien. –El rubio sonrió y dejó el tazón vacío en la mesa. Sasuke solo lo miró y se dio media vuelta.

Naruto se despidió subiendo la mano mientras gritaba para pedir otro tazón de ramen.

"Tal vez lo ves como una encrucijada porque tú mismo le diste ese valor" –Pensaba Sasuke mientras iba de camino a Galaxy.

-No puedo creer que Naruto haya dicho eso. ¿Y si tiene razón? ¿Estaré complicando las cosas? –Sasuke despejó su mente negando con la cabeza.

El pelinegro dejó su auto en el estacionamiento del hotel y subió al piso 7 de forma directa. Cuando estaba llegando a la puerta de la habitación 710, vio a Sakura tocando de forma pausada la puerta esperando que estuviese alguien dentro que le abriera la puerta.

Sasuke sonrió y luego se borró cuando se acercaba.

-¿Cuánto tiempo llevas esperando? –Sakura se sorprendió por la voz y volteó a su derecha.

-No mucho. En realidad acabo de llegar. Esperaba que estuvieras dentro ya que… -La pelirrosa no pudo terminar ya que Sasuke le había entregado la llave de la habitación.

-No la vuelvas a dejar dentro.

-Gracias. –Dijo mientras tomaba la tarjeta. -¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

Sasuke asintió mientras abría la puerta e hizo que Sakura pasara primero.

-¿Esta habitación siempre está disponible las 24/7 a tu antojo o la usan otras personas?

-¿Para qué quieres saber la respuesta? –Sakura se volteó para ver a Sasuke quien dejó su bolso en el suelo de la habitación.

-Dijiste que podíamos saberlo todo.

-No. Dije que yo podía saberlo todo de ti. –La pelirrosa retrocedió su cabeza y cerró y abrió los ojos con lentitud.

-Por lo menos déjame saber algo, ¿no? –Sasuke se sentó en el sillón habitual de la habitación y soltó un aire bastante sonoro y molesto mientras miraba a Sakura con seriedad.

-Bien. Esta habitación está a nuestro antojo las 24/7. Cualquier hora, cualquier día. Esta habitación siempre estará vacía y arreglada.

-¿Nuestro?

-Solo tú y yo tenemos un juego de llaves. Además del servicio, claro está. ¿Contenta?

Sakura solo pudo responderle con una mueca, rodó los ojos y los volvió a poner en Sasuke. Respiró hondo y botó el aire lentamente.

-¿Qué haremos hoy?

Sasuke solo la señaló con el dedo e hizo una seña para que ella se acercara. Cuando Sakura estuvo lo suficientemente cerca del pelinegro, él comenzó a desvestir a la pelirrosa.

-Oye, pero qué…

-Quieta esas manos.

Sakura no tuvo más que obedecer y veía como Sasuke desabrochaba su pantalón y se deshacía de el de un solo tirón. Solo le dejó la braga. Hizo lo mismo con su camisa, la cual por suerte, solo era para poder quitársela encima de la cabeza.

-Quiero que te arrodilles. –Sakura señaló el suelo. –Sí, aquí.

A penas Sasuke se sentó y Sakura se arrodilló, el pelinegro estaba hurgando dentro de su pantalón.

-Lámelo.

Sakura hizo un recorrido desde el rostro de Sasuke, su torso, hasta que llegó a su miembro. No evitó volver a abrir los ojos y sentirse intimidada.

-Pero, yo…

-Sí, sí, sé que no has hecho esto antes. –Sasuke la miró con intensidad. –Por eso solo te dije "lámelo". No tienes que meterlo a tu boca. Pásale la lengua… Como si fuese un helado, una paleta, lo que sea.

Sasuke se recostó en el respaldo del sillón y apoyó su barbilla en su mano derecha y comenzó a contemplar la luz tenue que salía de la lámpara de la mesita de noche.

Sakura por otro lado estaba luchando internamente si lamerlo o no, si tocarlo o no, si agarrarlo o no. Sin embargo, solo por leve intuición, tomó el miembro de Sasuke con su mano derecha, se relamió los labios y luego fue a por ello.

La pelirrosa se sentía extraña lamiendo semejante cuestión. Al cabo de unos minutos, sentía como Sasuke se movía y temblaba, no sabía si esto era bueno o malo, pero no se detuvo a pensarlo nuevamente.

Luego de lamer, Sakura internamente quería hacer algo más, así que puso en marcha su objetivo. En vez de solo pasar la lengua, se dedicó a pasar sus labios por el glande. Esto la puso un poco caliente sin saber el motivo real.

-Sakura… No… Espera… -Decía entrecortado Sasuke, quien cerraba sus puños con mucha fuerza para calmar su libido. -¡Sakura, detente!

Sasuke tomó los hombros de Sakura para alejarla y ella solo pudo mirarlo con perplejidad.

-¿Qué sucede? ¿Algo está mal?

Sasuke negó con la cabeza. –No, todo está bien. –Él se levantó del sillón y movió su brazo hacia la derecha. –Súbete.

Sakura obedeció y se sentó en la cama. Esta vez, Sasuke no fue directo a su zona íntima a comerla con la lengua, sino que su mano izquierda fue a por ella. La pelirrosa se arqueó un poco por la intromisión de los dedos, los cuales de una vez Sasuke ya tenía dos dentro.

Sakura comenzó a gemir de manera callada y tenía los ojos cerrados, no creía poder mantenerlos abiertos ya que no quería que sus ojos se cruzaran con los del pelinegro.

Esta vez, Sasuke fue más comprensible. No le exigió que ella abriera los ojos, que se sintiera cómoda y demás. Él quiso que ella fuese reservada con su propio cuerpo, además… Esta era su segunda vez.

Luego de ver como sus dedos estaban completamente húmedos, cabeceó un poco y pensó que ya estaba preparada para ser penetrada.

-¿Estás lista?

Sakura solo pudo asentir. Abrió un poco los ojos para encontrarse solo la melena de Sasuke cerca de su rostro. Ladeó un poco su cabeza hacia la derecha y observó como el miembro del pelinegro entraba con delicadeza en su sexo.

-¿Así que te gusta mirar? Pícara. –Sasuke había vuelto su cabeza hacia arriba para ver como la de Sakura estaba totalmente concentrada en el acto.

Sakura volteó su cabeza rápidamente y sus ojos se toparon con los de Sasuke, los cuales se veían divertidos y ella solo pudo rodar sus ojos hacia un lado y luego cerrarlos.

Sasuke comenzó con el vaivén deseoso que ambos estaban esperando. El pelinegro dio inicio a más embestidas feroces y Sakura, dentro de lo que cabía en su reserva, se abría lentamente y expulsaba gemidos cada vez con más fuerza.

Esto continuó por un largo tiempo, sin embargo, Sasuke se movió encima de la cama para que él quedara abajo y ella arriba.

-Muévete.

-P-pero…

-¡Hazlo ahora!

Sakura no sabía cómo iniciar, pero de todos modos comenzó a moverse de arriba abajo. Estaba siendo un poco torpe y Sasuke lo notó, así que tomó las caderas de ella y las movió de manera circular sobre su miembro. De un lado para otro.

-Si lo haces tipo cabalgata, pobre de mí amiguito.

-Lo lamento. –A Sakura se le notó un ligero sonrojo y esto hizo que Sasuke sonriera un poco.

-Puedes seguir.

La pelirrosa hizo una "o" con su boca y prosiguió con el proceso. Procuró hacer lo que Sasuke le "enseñó" y esto mejoró muchísimo la técnica, además de la comodidad y el placer.

Los movimientos circulares y deseosos se hicieron más acelerados. Sakura no pudo evitar sostenerse del pecho de Sasuke y que él tomara sus caderas para que todo fuese más profundo.

Toda reservación de cuerpos quedó lejos y Sakura y Sasuke se miraron fijamente a los ojos cuando ambos estuvieron a punto de terminar.

Ambas miradas contenían fuerza, deseo, placer y mucha rabia contenida. Varias embestidas más tarde y Sakura terminó primero que el pelinegro, quien lo hizo a los segundos después.

La pelirrosa se tumbó por inercia en el pecho de Sasuke y aún con el miembro dentro de su intimidad.

Ambos muchachos respiraban con mucha aceleración y luego el ritmo comenzó a desacelerar.

Sakura usó la energía que le quedaba para poder liberar el miembro de Sasuke y antes de moverse al lado izquierdo del pelinegro, él la tomó y la dejó en su pecho.

-¿Qué haces?

-¿Podemos quedarnos así solo un rato? –Sakura rodó sus ojos.

-¿Ahora somos muy cercanos?

-¿No te gustaría serlo? –Sakura abrió sus ojos con rapidez y se levantó un poco para ver el rostro de Sasuke.

-No juegues conmigo. –La pelirrosa se levantó del pecho de Sasuke y comenzó a buscar su ropa en la esquina de la cama.

-Igual puedo preguntarte cualquier cosa que desee, o si no… -Sakura miró al pelinegro, quien estaba simulando un acto de masturbación y Sakura maldijo por lo bajo.

-¿Qué quieres saber con exactitud? –La ojijade se cruzó de brazos mientras trataba de tapar su cuerpo con la camisa de Sasuke que con equivocación tomó.

-¿Qué significan tus tatuajes? –Sakura miró hacia arriba y comenzó a reír.

-¿En serio estás preguntando eso?

-¿Y por qué no? –Sasuke se sentó al borde de la cama mientras miraba como su camisa cubría algunas partes del cuerpo de Sakura.

Ella sacó aire con resignación y miró a Sasuke con frialdad.

-Tengo un dragón, una serpiente, dos números, una flor de loto, un Howl y un corazón. Fin. –Sasuke cabeceó un poco y alzó sus manos.

-Espera, espera, espera. ¿En serio no me dirás su significado?

-Todo en su momento. –Sakura lo miró y vio en el rostro de Sasuke cierta curiosidad infantil. Vio que realmente quería saber más. Se compadeció de él en su interior. –Solo sabrás de uno hoy.

Sakura se sentó del lado derecho de Sasuke y se volteó un poco para mostrar su cuello. Tomó su cabello rosa y destapó su oreja izquierda para mostrar el pequeño tatuaje que tenía detrás de este.

-Tengo un corazón pequeño con acuarela detrás de mi oído. Este fue el primer tatuaje que me hice a los 18 años… -Sakura volvió a taparlo con su cabello y se volteó para mirar a Sasuke. –Cuando tenía 8 años, tuve un mejor amigo al que le contaba todo. Vivía en la misma calle que yo. Así que decidimos amistarnos y fue una de las mejores decisiones que tomamos.

»-Con el paso del tiempo, cuando teníamos 13 años, él me contó que le gustaba alguien. Yo estuve muy feliz por él a pesar que nunca conocí a esta persona. A los meses me contó que se trataba de un chico. Él pensaba que al contarme esto nuestra amistad desaparecería, pero fue todo lo contrario, nos unimos más.

»-A los 16 años, él le contó a su familia sobre sus gustos. Ellos no aceptaron que su único hijo fuese gay. A pesar que lo estuve convenciendo para que viviéramos juntos y pudiéramos superar todo esto con su familia, no pasó absolutamente nada. Justo antes de cumplir los 17, él se suicidó.

Sakura señaló donde estaba el tatuaje y Sasuke miró por inercia el cabello.

-Cuando teníamos 15, nos prometimos tatuarnos el mismo diseño y esto lo hizo él. Y justo cuando había cumplido la mayoría de edad para poder hacerme un tatuaje, lo hice por él, para poder enorgullecerlo. Suena tonto porque en realidad él no está viendo nada, pero es como una clase de tributo que le debo.

Sasuke dejó de ver a Sakura para mirar el suelo. Luego levantó la mirada y vio como Sakura se levantaba para recoger finalmente sus cosas.

-¿No te gustaría quedarte?

-Mañana tengo cosas que hacer. –La pelirrosa se estaba colocando su ropa interior y luego se detuvo en seco por 2 segundos y se volteó a ver a Sasuke. –Me quedo si me cuentas algo de ti.

-Oh no, dijimos que eso no. –Sakura subió sus hombros y continuó colocándose la ropa. –Aunque…

-¿Sí?

-Bien. Te daré la razón. Hagamos un nuevo trato.

Sakura miró a Sasuke y luego al suelo.

-¿Otro? ¿Cuántas veces hemos cambiado los términos?

-Esta vez te gustará. –Sakura se cruzó de brazos.

-¿Qué es?

-Nos veremos hasta que me cuentes todas las historias de tus tatuajes. Luego de eso… -Sasuke subió sus hombros mientras hacía una mueca con sus labios. –Eres totalmente libre.

Sasuke vio un ligero brillo en los ojos de Sakura. De alguna manera eso lo entristeció pero no le prestó atención a ese sentimiento.

-¿Prometes que será así y no volveremos a vernos? –Sasuke asintió con la cabeza.

-Incluso cada vez que me cuentes algo de tus tatuajes, yo te contaré algo sobre mí.

Sakura quería gritar, bailar, saltar, pero lo que más quería hacer era sonreír. A pesar que no se dio el gusto ella misma. Solo se puso a pisar el suelo con el pie derecho muchas veces y asintió con la cabeza.

-Este nuevo término me gusta más. Promete… No, júralo que esto no se cambiará hasta el último día.

-¿Cómo te gustaría que lo jurara?

Sakura pensó en que debería escribirlo para que ese "contrato" no cambiara sus términos nunca más. Sin embargo, su cuerpo estaba en otro lugar y le hizo una mala pasada. Caminó los pocos centímetros que estaba lejos de Sasuke, tomó su rostro con sus manos y le plantó un beso profundo.

Cuando su mente reaccionó, se alejó de Sasuke y solo pensaba _"Sakura, serás estúpida"._

-Interesante cierre de contrato.

-La semana que viene. –Sasuke no entendió del todo este comentario de la pelirrosa.

-¿Qué?

-La semana que viene cuéntame dos historias. Hoy no puedo quedarme. –Sakura tomó su bolso con mucha prisa. Incluso solo se puso sus zapatos y tomó su ropa con la mano. –Adiós Sasuke.

El pelinegro vio como Sakura se fue por la puerta medio desnuda y quedó perplejo por el acontecimiento. Pero lo que más le impactó fue otra cosa y eso lo hizo reír.

-Dijo por primera vez mi nombre sin una pizca de odio.

* * *

 _ **N.A** : Uhh! Lamento mucho haber abandonado el fic._

 _He tenido asuntos de urgencia además de estar ocupada con la tesis y eso me acortó tiempo_

 _Espero no abandonar tanto el fic como esta vez_

 _Nos estamos leyendo! :D_


	7. Nos Presentamos de Nuevo

**_.-._**

 ** _Cita con el Pecado_**

 ** _._**

 ** _Cap 6 - Nos presentamos de nuevo_**

 ** _._**

 ** _Enjoy!_**

 ** _._**

Sakura no bajó por el ascensor, tomó directamente las escaleras y cuando notó haber llegado a la recepción, pasó cruzando rápidamente al baño que quedaba en el mismo piso.

Sin entrar a ningún cubículo, la pelirrosa se puso sus pantalones y cuando quiso ponerse su camisa, notó que ya estaba vestida con otra. Se asomó al espejo y se dio cuenta que estaba llevando la camisa negra de Sasuke.

-¿En serio, Sakura? –Se miró nuevamente la camisa y luego al espejo. –Tendré que subir a devolvérsela.

Ella se la quitó para ponerse la suya manga larga y tomó sus cosas con más calma, mientras la camisa de Sasuke se la quedó en su mano.

Caminó hasta la recepción y se aclaró la garganta. Una chica de cabello rubio subió su cabeza y sonrió con falsedad.

-¿Puedo ayudarte?

-Me gustaría saber si la persona que se hospeda en el 710 aún está arriba.

-Espera un momento. –La chica marcó un número de extensión y luego el de la habitación. Esperó varios segundos y colgó. –Al parecer no se encuentra, nadie atiende el teléfono.

-Gracias. –Sakura se despidió sin mirar a la rubia y salió del hotel con lentitud.

Caminó hasta la parada del autobús y justo había llegado uno de los últimos, se subió y esperó, que por algún motivo, Sasuke saliera detrás de ella.

.-.-.-.

-¡Rayos! –Gritó el pelinegro cuando entró al dormitorio y azotaba la puerta con fuerza.

-¿Qué pasa? –Naruto se levantó alarmado, miró a Sasuke y luego el reloj despertador. –Son la 1 de la mañana. –El rubio se volvió a acostar, pero luego abrió sus ojos como platos y observó bien a Sasuke. -¿Qué haces sin camisa a estas horas?

-Nada. Vuelve a dormir. –El pelinegro se sentó en su cama y comenzó a quitarse sus zapatos.

-¿Estabas con una chica? –El rubio lo miró con picardía y Sasuke rodó los ojos.

-Duérmete. –Sasuke se acostó sin arroparse y Naruto lo miró extrañado. No dijo nada igualmente y le hizo caso al alto.

Pasaron algunos minutos y Naruto no pudo contenerse.

-¿Sucedió algo?

-¿Qué parte de "duérmete" no entiendes?

-Me preocupas.

-¿Qué? –Sasuke se levantó y encendió su lámpara de noche.

-No es broma. –Naruto lo imitó y lo miró con seriedad. –Desde hace días estás muy extraño. Estás muy alterado y que hayas llegado de la calle sin camisa me dice que algo pasa.

Sasuke se cruzó de brazos y fulminó con la mirada al rubio, luego calmó su pesadez y bajó un poco la guardia.

-Si sucede algo, pero no puedo contártelo ahora.

Naruto lo siguió viendo y sonrió levemente.

-Si me cuentas que sucede, te diré quién me gusta. –Sasuke abrió un poco los ojos y Naruto solo sonrió. –Creo que es un trato justo.

-Prefiero no contarte nada.

-Entonces también quédate con la duda. Ya estás advertido. –Naruto lo amenazó con los dedos y luego se volvió a acostar. –Y apaga la luz.

Sasuke observó la espalda del rubio y luego apagó la lámpara. Se acostó igualmente sin arroparse y tuvo un pensamiento pasajero pero que igualmente le preocupó de alguna manera, _"Si te digo que me gusta Sakura, tal vez te desanimarás"._

.-.-.-.-.

-Sakura, ayer llegaste más tarde de lo habitual. –La pelirrosa miró a Hinata por encima de su café helado y luego dejó el vaso en la mesa.

-Lo lamento. –Sakura miró a la gente dentro de la cafetería y luego a Hinata. –Creo que pasará algunas noches.

La ojiperla se sorprendió por lo escuchado y se acercó un poco a su amiga.

-¿Llegarás tarde todas las noches?

-No. –Sakura negó con la cabeza. –Solo los viernes.

-De eso me di cuenta. –Hinata abandonó la mitad de su café y posó su rostro en su mano. –El viernes pasado saliste, luego ayer, aunque no fue viernes claro. ¿Pero es por lo mismo?

Sakura vio en todo su esplendor el rostro de Hinata quien mostraba mucha preocupación. Ella solo asintió y tomó su café helado.

-¿Podrías esperar solo un mes? Luego prometo contártelo todo.

La ojiperla la miró atenta y luego sonrió. Afirmó con la cabeza y le tomó el brazo a Sakura.

-Esperaré. Me preocupa no saberlo todo ahora, pero confío en ti. –Hinata le sonrió tiernamente y se levantó con su taza de café. –Iré a buscar otro, este ya se enfrió.

Sakura vio como Hinata se iba a dejar la taza en la barra y tomaba lugar a lo último de la fila, la cual estaba más larga que hace media hora.

Mientras tanto, ella comenzó a revisar su celular. Notó un mensaje de su madre y dos de su primo. Les contestó y luego trató de jugar algo.

-¿Puedo sentarme?

Sakura, sin prestar tanta atención, asintió con la cabeza y luego volteó el rostro cuando perdió en el juego.

-¡Oh! Hola, Naruto. –La pelirrosa sonrió y guardó su celular.

-¡Sakura! ¿Cómo estás?

-Muy bien, ¿Qué tal tú?

-Excelente. Aunque debo esperar al idiota aquí.

Sakura lo miró extrañado y él sonrió.

-A Sasuke. –La pelirrosa hizo un gesto con el rostro y luego rio.

-Entendido.

-¿Y tú que haces aquí?

-Estoy con una amiga. Hinata. –Sakura maquinó rápidamente y sonrió. –Está por allá. –Cuando ambos voltearon a verla, la ojiperla ya estaba ordenando un nuevo café.

-Ella es muy linda.

-¿Perdón? –Sakura observó a Naruto y luego él volteó asustado.

-Por favor, no le digas. –El rubio tomó la mano derecha de Sakura y la estrechó fuertemente. –Es que me gusta mucho.

La pelirrosa sonrió y asintió con la cabeza.

-Bien. Pero tienes que dejar ir mi mano, sino creerá que tenemos algo. –Naruto asintió sin escuchar el doble sentido de la frase y se puso tenso.

Al minuto después, llegó Hinata con un nuevo café y con mucho nerviosismo.

-¿Sakura?

-¡Hinata! –La pelirrosa sacó esa voz chillona que le salía cuando estaba emocionada y la ojiperla lo reconoció al instante. -¿Te acuerdas de Naruto? Ven, te ayudo con el café para que te sientes. –Sakura tomó la taza y la dejó en la mesa para que Hinata tuviese más comodidad.

-Hola Naruto. –La ojiperla lo saludó con timidez y con una sonrisa sincera.

-Hola Hinata. –El rubio relució su gran sonrisa haciendo que Hinata se sonrojara.

Mientras ambos estaban hablando entre tímidos, sonrientes y con interés, Sakura los miraba con mucho amor y felicidad.

Luego incluyeron a la pelirrosa en la conversación y estuvieron contando varias anécdotas y en qué año estaba cada uno de ellos. Intercambiaron números y luego Hinata detuvo el momento.

-Chicos, lo siento. Pero debo irme ahora. Sakura, ya sabes por qué. –La ojiperla se levantó con rapidez y se despidió de ambos.

Naruto la siguió con la mirada hasta que salió de la cafetería y luego observó la taza vacía de Hinata.

-¿Sucede algo?

-Los domingos ella siempre se reúne con su familia. –Sakura miró su teléfono y observó la hora. –Hoy será la primera vez que llegará tarde desde hace mucho. –Ella rio y luego miró a Naruto. –Realmente te gusta, ¿verdad?

El rubio asintió y sonrió.

-Pero ya tengo su número. Así podré salir con ella sin excusas.

-Solo no vayas rápido con ella, es muy tímida, dale su tiempo. –Sakura sonrió y Naruto asintió mientras daba una risotada.

-¿Qué sucede aquí?

Ambos miraron hacia arriba y vieron como Sasuke estaba cruzado de brazos. Tanto Sakura como Naruto borraron sus sonrisas.

-Llegaste por fin.

Sasuke se sentó en la silla donde estaba sentada Hinata y miró la taza vacía.

-¿Alguien más estuvo aquí?

-¡No! –Gritaron ambos, se miraron con rapidez y luego volvieron a sacar otra excusa.

-Yo estaba tomando café.

-¿Tú? –Preguntó Sasuke señalando a Naruto. -¿Tomando café?

-Sakura me obligó. –Naruto la acusó y luego se levantó. –Hablando de eso… -Y fue directo a los baños.

Ambos vieron cómo se fue y quedaron en un silencio sepulcral. Sakura volvió a tomar el vaso vació de su café helado y le dio vueltas.

-¿Cuándo me devuelves mi camisa?

Sakura se volteó a verlo y se rio con incredulidad.

-¿En serio me preguntaste eso?

-¿Cómo se supone que debería comenzar una conversación contigo?

-Tal vez con un "Hola, ¿cómo estás?" –Sakura rodó los ojos.

Sasuke sonrió un poco, la miró y se acercó a Sakura.

-Hola, ¿cómo estás? – La pelirrosa lo observó un poco y estaba muriendo internamente. Aunque fuese todo falso, ese tono sensual y atrevido en como lo dijo la derritió aunque se debatía mentalmente para que no le afectara.

Sakura tuvo la osadía de tomarlo por la frente y alejarlo de ella.

-Excelente hasta que llegaste. –La pelirrosa se levantó, pero Sasuke le había tomado del brazo.

-Recuerda el viernes.

-Recuerda tus dos historias.

Sasuke la soltó y ella pudo caminar un poco, pero luego se devolvió y miró al pelinegro.

-Despídete de Naruto por mí, gracias. –Sakura le sonrió y finalmente salió de la cafetería.

Sasuke se frotó el rostro con ambas manos y luego apoyó su barbilla en su mano izquierda.

-¿A dónde fue Sakura?

-Solo se fue.

-De casualidad… ¿Ustedes se conocen? –Naruto se sentó y esperó la respuesta de Sasuke.

-No.

.-.-.-.-.

 _Estúpido Sasuke, te voy a matar_. –Decía Sakura, quien con mucha prisa buscaba dentro de una farmacia algo en específico en los anaqueles, sin embargo, ella sabía que eso no lo encontraría allí.

Ella veía con mucha frecuencia la zona de las medicinas y rezaba para que no hubiese tanta gente. Luego de 30 minutos de dar vueltas en el establecimiento, llamó la atención del vigilante, quien sin vacilar, fue a donde estaba Sakura.

-¿Podemos ayudarte en algo?

-¿Qué? –Sakura se sorprendió por la intromisión tan particular. Ella negó con la cabeza y volvió a ver la sección de medicinas.

-¿Estás buscando algo?

-Puedo hacer todo yo sola, gracias.

-Tienes demasiado tiempo viendo todo. Haz recorrido la farmacia más de 10 veces. –Sakura rodó los ojos y volvió a mirar al vigilante.

-¿Existe una regla de permanecer mucho tiempo en un lugar?

El vigilante dudó y Sakura sonrió.

-Entonces, déjeme en paz. Vaya a vigilar… Lo que tenga que vigilar. –Y luego, la pelirrosa tomó el valor de acercarse a una de las ayudantes de farmacia.

La llamó con timidez y la apartó para hablar más bajo.

-Oye, una pregunta. De casualidad tendrán de esas pastillas que se usan cuando… -Sakura tragó un poco y respiró. –Las relaciones se hacen sin…

-¿Protección? –Sakura asintió y la chica sonrió con confiabilidad. –Si tenemos de ese tipo, por favor, haz la cola para pagarlo, te lo embolsaré ahora mismo.

-Gracias.

.

.

.

-No puedo creer que Sasuke… -La pelirrosa se tomó la pastilla en conjunto con un poco de agua que compró. –No haya utilizado protección.

Sakura gritó y se palmeó un poco la cabeza.

-Y yo no puedo creer que tampoco le haya dicho nada. –Sakura puso una mano sobre su frente y se masajeó un poco. –No puedo creer que haya sido tan estúpida.

La pelirrosa observó de nuevo la cajita de la pastilla del día después. Leyó con detalle las instrucciones y por un momento se calmó, sin embargo, aún estaba muy alterada por si Sasuke le había implantado algo.

-"Implantar", ni que fuese una flor.

Sakura se tomó toda el agua y luego fue directo a la universidad para acostarse un poco en su cama y descansar hasta el día siguiente.

.-.-.-.-.

Naruto entró primero que Sasuke al salón de clases y comenzó a divisar a todos los alumnos hasta que dio con la que buscaba.

-¡Sakura!

Ella levantó la mirada de su libro para ver como Naruto venía con paso campante y se sentaba frente de ella.

-Hola, Naruto.

-Sakura. Dime que cosas les gusta a Hinata. –La pelirrosa se sorprendió por lo dicho y luego miró a Sasuke, quien se sentó en su sitio habitual al lado de la ventana. Estaba totalmente curioso por la escena y por querer saber de qué estarían hablando.

-Bueno… -Dijo mirando de nuevo a Naruto. –Ella tiene todo tipo de gustos, pero es muy sencilla. ¿Por qué mejor no la sorprendes con tus gustos y así tú mismo descubres que le gusta a ella?

-¿No me dirás? –Dijo Naruto derrotado mientras sus hombros caían lentamente.

Sakura negó con la cabeza.

-Sería demasiado fácil. Además, ya te dije que es muy sencilla. Con eso es más que suficiente.

Naruto se levantó y la apuntó con un dedo. Sakura se le quedó mirando y luego observó al rubio.

-Más vale que tengas razón.

El chico de ojos azules se retiró y Sakura sonrió por su partida. Luego miró a Sasuke y este la estaba observando con seriedad, al mismo tiempo dejó de verla rodando un poco sus ojos.

-¿Y a este que le picó?

La clase pasó bastante regular y el profesor entregó al final los resultados de los talleres de hace dos semanas.

-Haruno y Uzumaki. Felicidades. –El profesor sonrió y Sakura fue en busca de su taller para poder salir de clases.

Naruto salió luego que vio a Sakura salir y Sasuke lo observó extrañado.

-¿Qué tal nos fue? –Preguntó Naruto, quien estaba curioso.

Sakura le mostró el taller y comenzó a saltar.

-¡Fuimos nota máxima!

-¡Genial! ¡Muchas gracias, Sakura! Me has salvado. –El rubio la alzó un poco y ambos estuvieron celebrando hasta que Sasuke salió de salón.

-Cada vez que los veo siempre están en risa y risa, ¿Qué sucede con ustedes?

Sin poder evitarlo, ambos chicos comenzaron a reír y Sasuke se ponía cada vez más molesto.

-Sasuke, si no te conociera, diría que estás celoso. ¿Te dan celos que tu mejor amigo se ría con otra persona? –Naruto le sostuvo ambas mejillas con sus manos y el pelinegro le dio un fuerte manotón.

-No seas idiota.

-Ah, ya que ambos están aquí. Sakura, te quiero presentar al idiota. Sasuke, ella es Sakura.

Ambos miraron a Naruto y luego se miraron entre ellos. Sakura extendió su mano.

-Hola. Me llamo Sakura Haruno. –Sasuke se le quedó viendo la mano y luego la tomó.

-Sasuke Uchiha.

-¡Listo! Ya que todos somos amigos, ¿Por qué no vamos a comer algo?

-¿Siempre estás pensando en comida? –Sasuke le regañó, pero igualmente los tres iban en camino al puesto de ramen que al rubio le gustaba.

-Oye, tengo hambre.

Sakura sonrió un poco y luego por inercia, tomó el brazo de Naruto haciendo que Sasuke mirara esta acción y por dentro sentía un calor inexplicable.

-Si Sasuke no quiere acompañarnos, podría ir contigo. –Ambos chicos miraron a Sakura y luego Naruto cambió su expresión por una más alegre y la abrazó.

-¿Dónde estuviste todo este tiempo?

 _-Auxilio._ –Pudo si acaso decir Sakura, quien no tenía mucho aire para respirar.

Sasuke los separó y luego tomó de la mano a la pelirrosa, quien se sintió un poco cohibida por este acto y solo se le quedó mirando a sus manos entrelazadas.

-Naruto adelántate, ahorita Sakura te alcanzará.

-Pero ella no…

-Yo le diré donde es, tampoco es que sea tan lejos.

Sin decir más, Sasuke se llevó a Sakura fuera del edificio y a una parte más lejana donde no habría muchas personas.

-¿Qué fue todo eso?

-¿Qué fue qué?

-¿Por qué te le insinúas a Naruto?

-¿Insinuármele? Por dios, a Naruto le gusta alguien, ¿Cómo podría hacerle eso? –Si Sakura no hubiese movido sus manos para hacer sus gestos más grandes, no se hubiese percatado que desde que comenzó a pelear con el pelinegro, sus manos aún estaban sujetas.

-Tú le gustas a Naruto.

Sakura reaccionó de inmediato. Retrocedió un poco y luego comenzó a reír. Sasuke, sin entender su intransigencia, comenzó a molestarse.

-¿Por qué la risa?

-¿En serio crees que le gusto a Naruto? ¿Y te haces llamar su mejor amigo?

-Yo…

-Dedujiste que solo porque hemos estado riendo y estado "solos", ¿crees que nos gustamos?

Sasuke enmudeció y miró a Sakura con testarudez. Trató de salvar un poco su vergüenza.

-Si tanto sabes quién es la chica, entonces dime. ¿Cómo se llama?

Sakura ladeó un poco su cabeza hacia la izquierda mientras ponía sus manos en sus caderas.

-Se llama Hinata. Es mi mejor amiga. Se gustaron apenas hace dos semanas, que irónico, ¿no crees? –La pelirrosa miró al suelo y luego a Sasuke con ánimos más calmados. –Fue el día del taller, ella me había buscado para irnos juntas al dormitorio y como salimos antes, se hablaron un poco. Luego nos encontramos este domingo en la cafetería. ¿Te acuerdas cuando dijimos que no había nadie más con nosotros? Estuvo Hinata allí.

-¿Y por qué ocultármelo?

-No sé las intenciones de Naruto. Pero yo oculté que nadie estuvo allí por razones personales.

-¿Cómo cuáles?

-Todo a su tiempo, Sasuke. –Sakura lo miró y le guiñó un poco el ojo. –Ahora, por fin. Dime donde es el lugar al que Naruto va.

Sasuke no tuvo más remedio que llevarla justo a donde estaba Naruto, pero cuando se asomaron al local, el rubio estaba acompañado por una hermosa chica pequeña cabello púrpura y ojos perlados.

-En serio esta chica. –Sakura dio media vuelta y se fue en dirección hacia los dormitorios.

-¿Qué haces? –Sasuke notó que la pelirrosa no estaba a su lado.

-Irme. No tengo nada que hacer en ese dueto.

-Hmp.

Sakura lo observó y luego se alejó lentamente. Pudo escuchar a la lejanía _"nos vemos el viernes"_ y sonrió por ello.

Mientras ella estaba llegando justo al piso de su dormitorio, sintió algo caliente bajando por su entrepierna. Y justo luego de entrar y tocarse, vio en sus dedos un color rojizo familiar.

-Debes estar bromeando.

* * *

 _ **N.A:** ¡Hola! Este es como un micro relleno y también algo explicatorio por si alguien tenía pequeñas dudas sobre las relaciones y los pensamientos de cada personaje_

 _Me tomé un tiempito libre y pude subir el cap hoy :D_

 _¡Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo!_


	8. Hora de Destaparse

_**.**_

 _ **Cita con el Pecado**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Cap 7 - Hora de destaparse**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Enjoy!**_

 _ **.**_

Sakura agradecía internamente porque _"el vampirito"_ – como ella le decía al período – le llegara, pero en realidad maldecía por haberle llegado días antes de su encuentro fogoso con Sasuke.

Aunque odiara admitirlo, tenía que decirle que el viernes no se podrían ver por su problema. Ni siquiera podrían verse ese fin de semana.

Saliendo del edificio de donde estaba viendo clases, pudo observar que Sasuke estaba sentado en el suelo leyendo un libro. Estaba tan dentro de su lectura que no vio venir a Sakura, quien se sentó a su lado y esperó por más de cinco minutos.

Se sorprendió cuando ella aclaró su garganta con un tono moderado.

-¡¿Pero qué… Oh, Sakura. –Sasuke volteó a su lado derecho y vio como la pelirrosa lo saludaba con la mano.

-Quiero decirte algo rápido. No podremos vernos este viernes, ni siquiera este fin de semana. –Sakura pudo atajar la pregunta que el pelinegro le haría y lo interrumpió sin siquiera él hablar. –Tengo problemas de salud, solo te diré eso.

La ojijade se levantó del suelo y comenzó a caminar hasta su siguiente clase. Sasuke no dejó esa conversación sin terminar, tomó sus cosas y empezó a perseguir a Sakura.

-Oye, Sakura. Espera un momento. –Sasuke la tomó del brazo con delicadeza y Sakura volteó para toparse de frente con el pelinegro. Sin darse cuenta, ambos estaban tomados de la mano, gesto que solo duró unos pocos segundos. -¿Por qué no me cuenta que sucede realmente?

La pelirrosa miró hacia arriba, sacó aire de sus pulmones y miró a Sasuke con mirada retadora.

-Bueno… Eh… ¿Cómo te lo explico de una manera sutil? –Sakura tapó su boca con la mano izquierda, miró al suelo y luego volteó a ver al alto. -¡Ok! Ayer sucedió algo divertido, ¿sabes?

Sasuke no entendía para nada aquel extraño comentario y solo hizo un gesto con la mano para que ella siguiera contando.

-Ayer… Fue ese día del mes, ¿sabes? –Sakura rogó, suplicó en su mente que Sasuke entendiera a la primera, pero el rostro del pelinegro aún seguía con ese característico semblante serio.

¡No había entendido nada!

-Ok… Bueno… Ayer, después que nos vimos en el café, me visitó el punto rojo.

Sasuke abrió un poco los ojos mientras veía a Sakura para que continuara con la historia. La pelirrosa se daba golpes mentales porque no sabía explicar bien la situación.

-¡Bien! Nada sutil… Me vino el período, ¿Ok? Ok. –Sakura miró a Sasuke con rabia mientras que Sasuke hizo todo para no reír, lo que resultó ser algo en vano ya que la risa del alto podía escucharse.

-En serio tratar de decir eso fue muy duro para ti, ¿Verdad? –Sasuke se tapó un poco su boca para que la risa no saliera tanto y Sakura se molestó.

-Lo supiste desde que te lo dije la primera vez, ¿Cierto?

El pelinegro asintió cerrando los ojos para aguantar la risa y sintió un golpe a su brazo izquierdo.

-Eres un idiota. –Sakura lo abandonó y se dirigió a su siguiente clase.

En el camino comenzó a pensar que debería abandonar todo y dejar que Sasuke contara la historia, luego recordó que solo le quedaban 5 "citas" para terminar y ser feliz.

No se percató que alguien la había sostenido por los hombros y la empujaron fuertemente hacia una pared tosca de ladrillos.

-¿Qué es lo que pretendes con Sasuke Uchiha? –Sakura miró a la chica alta de lentes sin un poco de temor. –Ayer los vi porque pensé que Naruto era un amigo en común, pero veo que hay algo más. –La chica se acercó más a Sakura mientras la señalaba. –Si vuelves a verlo, a tocarlo, a lo que sea, estás muerta Haruno.

-Uh… Mira como tiemblo.

Sakura quiso salir de la prisión invisible, pero ella la empujó nuevamente.

-No es una broma, Haruno. Nadie se mete con Sasukito, es mío.

-Mira, Zanahoria. A estas alturas deberías ya conseguir marido. –La pelirrosa se atrevió a tomarle el rostro con su mano izquierda. –Creo que te hace falta un pene para ver si dejas de ser tan irritante.

Karin le quitó la mano con furia y la fulminó con los ojos.

-En serio, pelo chicle. Estás cambiada. ¿Será que fue a ti que te lo metieron?

Sakura solo la observó y se cruzó de brazos.

-Yo no tengo nada que perder.

-Oh sí, claro que sí, solo espéralo. –Karin dejó sola a Sakura en el pequeño callejón y cuando la pelirrosa se aseguró que ella ya no estaba cerca, comenzó a agitarse y empezó a darle un pequeño ataque de ansiedad.

 _Solo tuve suerte hoy, sigo siendo la misma cobarde de siempre._ –Pensó Sakura quien estaba en el suelo tratando de calmarse mientras masajeaba su pecho.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sakura estaba leyendo en su habitación una revista de modas de la cual estaba muy interesante a pesar que a ella le pasaba muy por debajo todos aquellos conceptos. Luego sintió su celular sonar con aquel tono predeterminado que siempre llevan los teléfonos.

No reconoció el número y no atendió.

Volvió a su lectura y sin embargo, el teléfono comenzó a sonar de nuevo. Otra vez fue ignorado.

El teléfono sonó una tercera vez, pero en esta oportunidad no sonó por completo, la otra persona que la estaba llamando había colgado, y como por arte del terror, golpearon la puerta suavemente y se escuchó ligeramente la voz de alguien.

 _-Sakura, sé que estás ahí, abre._

La pelirrosa no había reconocido la voz sino después de unos 3 segundos y le entró un poco el pánico. Cerró la revista y se acercó hasta la puerta para abrirla poco a poco y pudo certificar que la voz era de

-Sasuke. ¿Qué haces aquí? –Sakura notó que estaba apoyado en el marco de la puerta con los brazos cruzados y viendo directamente hacia los ojos de ella.

-Solo estaba paseando por el campus y decidí pasar por aquí para recuperar mi camisa.

-¡Oh! Sí. Ya te la doy. –Sakura a medio camino de buscar la camisa, le gritó a Sasuke _"Puedes pasar"_ y el alto entró observándolo todo.

El pelinegro vio que la habitación compartida estaba bastante arreglada y era muy espaciosa. Para nada comparada con el desastre que vive con Naruto. Sasuke se sentó en la silla del escritorio y observó que justo se sentó en el de Sakura, y vio algunas imágenes de ella con otras personas.

En la primera estaba ella de pequeña, Sasuke no pudo evitar sonreír. En la segunda estaba una pareja, quien supuso el moreno eran sus padres y en la tercera estaba Sakura con un muchacho. A esta la observó con mucho detenimiento y pudo fijarse en el pie de la imagen que decía "A ti, quien hizo lo mejor que pudo".

"El amigo de Sakura" –pensó Sasuke quien juntó las piezas. Ahora pudo ponerle rostro a aquel muchacho que luchó por seguir viviendo en un mundo que no aceptaba las diferencias.

-Aquí está la camisa. –Sakura se la extendió en su rostro, haciendo que la visión que tenía Sasuke de la foto desapareciera.

-Hmp. –El pelinegro la tomó y miró a Sakura.

-Estabas viendo la foto de Sai, ¿cierto? –La pelirrosa se sentó en su cama y observó la foto de igual manera.

-¿Sai?

Sakura asintió. –El chico que te conté la otra vez, por el cual me hice el tatuaje detrás de la oreja. –La pelirrosa sonrió aun sintiéndose orgullosa de su tatuaje hecho hace muchos años.

-¿Lo extrañas?

-Solo cuando veo esa fotografía y con la canción _"Just Like a Pill"_ de P!nk. Era su canción favorita. –Sasuke solo pudo asentir y vio la imagen de nuevo, se volteó para ver a Sakura quien miraba al suelo tratando de parecer fuerte.

Sasuke cambió por completo la conversación.

-Oye… Para serte sincero, vine para decirte algo.

Sakura volteó su rostro para mirarlo y abrió sus ojos.

-Me supuse que la camisa sería una excusa, pero está bien. ¿Qué es lo que quieres decirme?

-A pesar de que tengas… Lo que tengas… Tú sabes… Lo que le viene a las mujeres una vez al mes. –Sakura sonrió por ello y asintió para que siguiera hablando. -¿No te gustaría igualmente vernos el viernes?

Sakura se asombró por la pregunta y sobre todo por la petición tan regular.

-Pues... Creo que estaría bien.

-Pero no sería en el Galaxy, te busco a la misma hora de nuestro encuentro abajo el viernes. –Sasuke se levantó y dirigió a la puerta con su camisa en la mano. –Nos vemos, Haruno.

Sakura realizó un gesto de _"ha"_ justo cuando Sasuke se había retirado de la habitación.

Después de su retirada, sintió como alguien lo toqueteó por el hombro y se fijó que se trataba de Karin.

-Hola Sasuke. ¿Qué hacías ahí dentro? –Karin le había señalado la puerta de la habitación de Sakura y él solo por inercia volteó a verla.

-Creo que eso no te concierne. –Sasuke la ignoró pasando por su lado y ella solo vio como el alto se dirigía hasta la salida del edificio, luego volteó a ver la puerta de Sakura con mucho desprecio, como si esta pudiese sentir toda la ira comprimida que le tenía a la pelirrosa.

-.-.-.-.-.-

El viernes llegó en un santiamén.

Sakura estaba totalmente nerviosa, aún no sabía que ropa colocarse aunque eso no debería importarle porque ella no era para nada fashionista, sin embargo, siempre estaba Hinata quien le decía lo contrario y que tenía demasiada ropa genial como para no usarla.

-¿Qué debería utilizar?

-Sakura, en serio. ¿Por qué no usas algo de lo que tiene ahí? –Hinata señaló una caja blanca y Sakura negó con la cabeza.

-Esa ropa es solo para ocasiones especiales.

-¿Y esta no lo es?

Sakura se quedó pensando y luego sacó la caja del closet y la puso en medio de la habitación, la abrió y notó que la ropa aún seguía oliendo muy bien.

-¡Sakura! ¿En serio tienes esta camisa? ¡Por dios, préstamela un día, por favor, por favor! –Hinata había tomado una camisa blanca que se leía _"Mátalos con gentileza"_ en inglés y Sakura solo asintió.

-Te la presto la semana que viene, luego la lavas y se vuelve a meter aquí, ¿bien? –Sentenció Sakura y Hinata solo pudo dar pequeños saltos y agradecer a la pelirrosa.

-¿Por qué no te pones esto? Presumirías de todos tus atributos. –Hinata le mostró un crop top que para nada Sakura aprobó.

Hinata le sacó varios conjuntos y Sakura siempre negaba. La mayoría de la ropa que tenía allí era entre playera-formal-casual, estilo por el cual ella estaba apegada pero que había dejado de lado cuando entró a la universidad.

Dentro de los conjuntos que su amiga le había realizado, pudo visualizar uno mejor a su gusto, y aunque era un riesgo total hacia su persona dentro del campus, prefirió tomar ese reto para sí misma.

Luego de elegirlos, fue hasta el baño y se cambió por completo. Cuando estaba lista, salió y Hinata se quedó con la boca abierta.

-Sakura… ¿Estás segura? No, digo… Te ves totalmente hermosa, pero… Tu piel… -La ojijade no sabía decir las palabras correctas pero Sakura pudo entenderla.

-Sé lo que quieres decir, pero esta vez me arriesgaré. Espero que vayamos a un lugar donde no haya tanta gente de la universidad. –Sakura fue al espejo para arreglarse un poco el cabello y colocarse algunos accesorios.

-Hablando de eso, ¿sabes a dónde irán?

Sakura negó con la cabeza. –No tengo la más mínima idea, solo me avisó que sería una salida. Por eso me voy vestida así, no es formal pero tampoco demasiado casual.

-¿Crees que vayan al parque de atracciones que queda a media hora de aquí? Siempre he querido ir, pero las clases me consumen. Odio que tus padres no les importe que saques menos del promedio. –Hinata fingió llorar y Sakura sonrió.

-Oye, algún día podrías ir con Naruto. ¿Quieres que le diga que te invite?

Hinata abrió los ojos como platos y negó fuertemente con la cabeza.

-¡No! Qué vergüenza.

-¡Vamos! Como si no quisieras. –Hinata se coloró y realizó un pequeño puchero.

Ambas chicas rieron y el teléfono de Sakura sonó. Las dos chicas detuvieron de golpe sus risas y miraron en la pantalla como el apodo "Hmp" aparecía.

-¿En serio le pusiste ese nombre para cuando te llame?

-Es más fácil. –Sakura rio y luego se calmó para contestar. -¿Si?

Hinata solo observaba a Sakura quien asentía con la cabeza y daba afirmaciones. Estaba totalmente ansiosa por la cita misteriosa de Sakura con el alto.

-Adiós. Ya está aquí. Espero las cosas resulten bien.

-Si saldrán bien, Sakura. Tienes una camisa que dice "mátalos con gentileza", ¿cómo no te va a salir bien?

Ambas chicas rieron. La pelirrosa tomó una bandolera negra con púas falsas en donde solo estaba su cartera/monedero, celular y las llaves de su habitación. Como siempre le gustaba ser completamente sencilla.

-Bueno… A trabajar.

-¡Go Mr. Incredible! –Sakura rio bajo por la referencia y salió de la habitación.

Sabía que llamaría la atención de las personas, pero no sabía que sería demasiado que todas las chicas del dormitorio se petrificarían por su nuevo-viejo look.

Sakura no sabía en qué cubo de basura meterse. Todo el edificio tenía un silencio sepulcral que podía escucharse una aguja caer. Y fue cuando la pelirrosa se alteró por tanto silencio y susurros.

-¡Sí! ¡Tengo tatuajes por doquier! ¡Dejen la fascinación!

En ese momento, las chicas volvieron a sus quehaceres, pero no sin cuchichear sobre la imagen de Sakura.

" _A estas niñas hay que darles clases de discreción"_ –Pensó Sakura mientras se dirigía a la salida.

Sasuke esperó por muy poco tiempo. Aunque en realidad esperó demasiado. Había llegado al dormitorio de Sakura 20 minutos antes, pero no quería parecer desesperado, así que solo se mantuvo dentro de su auto hasta que la hora indicada y unos 5 minutos más pasaran y fue cuando llamó a Sakura.

Luego de eso, Sasuke salió de su auto y espero a la pelirrosa apoyado de él. Tomó su celular para mandar un mensaje a Naruto y cuando lo guardó en su bolsillo trasero, miró hacia al frente para verificar que Sakura no estuviese saliendo.

Miró a una hermosa chica que venía hacia él y luego volteó su cabeza de nuevo para meter bien el celular en el bolsillo. Detuvo lo que hizo y volvió su cabeza para mirar otra vez a la chica en cuestión.

Cabello rosa

Tatuaje de Howl

" _En definitiva es Sakura"_ –Pensó Sasuke. La acción de guardar el teléfono quedó a medias mientras observaba a la pelirrosa con toda la acción de la palabra.

Ella llevaba una franelilla de corte largo negra en donde uno podía apreciar sus costillas, pero sobre todo el bralette color turquesa que llevaba debajo. Traía un short de jean claro, sus piernas estaban completamente al aire libre en donde mostraba a Howl en su pierna izquierda y una serpiente en la derecha. Para terminar, llevaba unos converse de corte bajo de color turquesa, la bandolera negra colgando de su hombro derecho mientras llevaba un suéter negro en su brazo izquierdo.

- _Sasuke, ¿estás ahí? Tierra llamando a Sasuke_. –Susurró Sakura a un aturdido Uchiha, quien aún no salía de su asombro.

-¿Qué? –El alto dijo bajo y la pelirrosa sonrió.

-Que tenemos que irnos. –Su rostro se volvió serio de mentira y luego sonrió. -¿Qué viste que te impactó tanto? Llevo un buen rato tratando de llamar tu atención.

Sasuke la observó y notó que llevaba unos lindos y pequeños pendientes color negro con blanco que se hacían destacar con su cabellera rosa.

-Estás diferente. –Aunque lo dijo como un cumplido, Sakura no lo tomó así. Sasuke abrió la puerta del copiloto para que la pelirrosa entrara al auto y luego de cerrar, apresuró el paso para entrar a su asiento y encender el auto.

-¿A dónde vamos hoy? –Preguntó con curiosidad la pelirrosa mientras se colocaba el cinturón.

-¿Por qué el cambio?

-¿Perdón? –Dijo sin entender de qué estaba hablando Sasuke.

-Has dejado relucir un tesoro.

-¿Qué? –Sakura quería echarse a reír porque si estaba entendiendo lo que Sasuke le quería explicar, pero le encantaba demasiado como se refería a ella como "un objeto invaluable".

-Sakura… -Sasuke se volteó y la miró mientras la pelirrosa lo copió. –No es que esté molesto, estoy furioso porque ahora mismo podría quitarte esa ropa y hacerte mía.

En definitiva, eso dejó con bastante sorpresa a Sakura.

* * *

 _ **N.A: ¡Hola!**_

 _ **Por favor, no me maten! He conseguido terminar este cap cuando tuve un grandísimo tiempo libre.**_

 _ **El tiempo de la tesis es super preciado para mi y por eso no he podido terminar con este fic que ahora es que le falta.**_

 _ **Ya lo de "un cap todos los sábados" no creo que se pueda, pero trataré de escribir aunque sea un poco los fines de semana.**_

 _ **Muchísimas gracias por leerme y dejarme comentarios, se aprecian bastante.**_

 _ **Espero entiendan mi situación y sigan esperando muchos capítulos de diversión y mucha lujuria e.e**_

 _ **¡Nos leemos!**_


	9. Noches de Melodía

_**.**_

 _ **Cita con el Pecado**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Cap 8 - Noches de Melodía**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Enjoy!**_

 _ **.**_

Sakura parpadeó como si sus pestañas fuesen alas de mariposa, sonrió y se sentó cómodamente en el asiento.

-En serio, Uchiha, deja de bromear y vámonos.

Sasuke aún la miraba mientras ella hacía un esfuerzo por no voltear a verlo. El pelinegro sonrió, miró hacia al frente y puso el auto en camino.

-No estaba bromeando.

Sakura rio por lo bajo mientras que por dentro estaba totalmente tensa y era un verdadero manojo de nervios por lo que hace segundos Sasuke le soltó.

-¿Puedo poner algo de música? –Preguntó la pelirrosa para poder terminar la tensión silenciosa que estaba en el aire. Sasuke solo cabeceó y ella encendió el aparato quien continuó un cd que estaba dentro de hace quien-sabe-cuando.

Ambos miraron por varios segundos la radio, luego se miraron y voltearon al frente.

-Eso no es mío.

-¡Ajá! –Sakura estaba a punto del estallo de risa.

-¡Te lo juro que no!

-¿¡Entonces por qué gritas!?

-¡No sé! ¡Estoy alterado!

Las Spice Girls siguieron cantando _Wannabe_ – la cual se repitió porque la primera vez estaba por terminar – y fue cuando ambos rieron al fin.

-En serio, Sasuke. No tiene nada de malo que te guste el grupo.

-No me gustan.

-Ellas son anticuadas, alternativas. El brit-pop en serio va muy bien contigo.

-Sakura, por favor. –Sasuke apretujó el volante con ambas manos y Sakura calló de inmediato.

-Muy bien. –Ella volteó los ojos. –Quitaré el cd.

Cuando retiró el disco, la emisora de radio que estaba puesta por defecto no le hizo justicia a Sasuke mientras sonaba Holler de Spice Girls.

Sakura se tocaba la boca y trataba de ahogar una buena risotada.

-Sakura, no te rias. –Le advirtió Sasuke mientras veía como a la pelirrosa le saltaban los hombros por las risas que estaban esperando por una salida.

Ella trató de calmarse. –Ellas son las que no quieren dejarte ir.

A la pelirrosa se le escapó una media risa y para controlarse, comenzó a hacer muecas con sus labios.

-Pero, ¿Qué haces?

-¿Cuándo llegamos? –Evadió ella.

-No falta mucho. –Sasuke volvió a verla mientras ella cambiaba la estación y dejó una donde sonaba Green Day. –¿Qué hacías con la boca?

-¿Ah? Oh, ¿Las muecas? Las hago para cuando quiero relajarme en un momento de risa.

-¿Y las muecas ayudan?

-Depende. A veces las muecas pueden más conmigo porque me imagino viéndome haciéndolas entonces no consigo relajarme sino que la risa se expande más.

-Eres todo un caso, Haruno.

Ella volteó los ojos y cabeceó un poco.

Después de dos canciones y unos minutos silenciosos, Sakura vio que estaban frente a un local.

-¿Dónde estamos?

-Pronto lo sabrás.

Alguien abrió la puerta de Sakura mientras era recibida con un "buenas noches, señorita" y el muchacho le tendía la mano para salir.

La pelirrosa agradeció el gesto. Vio luego como el muchacho recibía las llaves que Sasuke le lanzó y de un parpadeo al otro, el brazo del pelinegro estaba en su cintura mientras era llevada al local.

Cada vez que se adentraban la música los ensordecía más. Para cuando Sakura se dio cuenta, esa noche había batalla de bandas de rock. La emoción pudo con ella y tomó del brazo a Sasuke sin pensarlo.

-¡Genial! ¡Amo los lugares así! –Sonrió y luego abandonó el brazo ajeno y se adentró a la multitud.

Sasuke sintió un vacío en su estómago cuando las manos de la pelirrosa dejaron de tocarlo. Dejando de lado aquel sentimiento que no quería que lo embargara, fue a donde estaba Sakura y se situó detrás de ella.

La música rock los ensordecía a ambos, sin embargo, la música era relajante y agradable. Sakura se emergió de pleno en la canción que sonaba y cerró sus ojos mientras bailaba al interesante ritmo.

Sasuke solo la observaba y veía el movimiento de sus manos, su cabeza, su cabello, sus caderas, sus piernas. El pelinegro no dejó de mirarla en ningún momento y esto hizo que se encendiera. No pudo evitar poner sus manos en las caderas de Sakura, quien no paró por el tacto.

Él se acercó más y pudo sincronizar el movimiento de Sakura con el suyo. Ella por inercia tomó las manos de Sasuke y las acomodó hasta su abdomen mientras él acomodaba su cabeza en el cuello de ella.

Y como si ambos se hubiesen llamado, se voltearon al mismo tiempo, se miraron a los ojos con mucha profundidad y como si lo hubiesen deseado desde hace muchos años, se besaron por primera vez como debía ser.

No era aquel beso obligado que Sakura le dio a él en donde ninguno de los dos sintió absolutamente nada. Era uno apropiado, con pasión, con debilidad, urgente, pasivo. Ambos sentimientos con sus sinónimos se mezclaron y para cuando pidieron aire con urgencia, no se miraron nuevamente. Sasuke chocó su barbilla contra la cima de la cabeza de Sakura y ambos siguieron viendo a las siguientes dos bandas a continuación en la misma posición de comodidad que estaban ambos.

-¿Quieres ir a otro sitio? –Le susurró Sasuke durante un momento de break en el local.

Sakura solo asintió con la cabeza y sin dudarlo, el pelinegro la tomó por la mano y la más pequeña se sintió cohibida por esta acción, sin embargo pensó _"acabo de besarlo"_ así que no sintió más que felicidad en su corazón.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Sakura… Sakura… -Susurró una lejana y pequeña voz.

-¿Mmm?

-Deberías levantarte.

-¿Mm-mm?

-Porque ya pasan de las 2 de la tarde.

Sakura se movió bajo las sábanas y sacó su cabeza.

-En serio, Hinata. Llegué a las 6 de la mañana. –La pelirrosa tomó la sábana nuevamente y se cubrió con ella.

-Te perdiste el desayuno y el almuerzo. Sabes que los fines de semana las facultades no hacen cena. Al menos déjame llevarte a comer.

-¿Por qué no mejor me traes algo?

-Porque es mejor que te levantes.

Sakura se resignó porque sabe que Hinata ganará al final esta "pelea". Sin pensarlo, se puso el short de ayer y una camisa larga negra con unos _converse_ negros.

-Ya, vámonos.

A penas al salir, había un pequeño tumulto de gente parada frente a su puerta y todos se echaron hacia atrás.

Sakura los miró con rostro sorprendido. -¿Sucede algo?

-Entonces es cierto. –Gritó alguien dentro de la multitud.

-Sakura tiene tatuajes. –Dijo otra persona.

-¿Así que te quieres hacer popular a base de tatuajes falsos, cierto Haruno?

Sakura miró a Karin con rostro disgustado y le pasó por un lado. La de lentes la detuvo por un hombro y le susurró "no creas que no sé nada de lo que pasó ayer con Sasuke" y la soltó.

-Deberías superarlo.

Aunque la multitud no sabía que le había dicho Karin a Sakura, igual vitorearon por lo que Sakura le había respondido.

-No sabes en que arena te estás metiendo.

Sakura solo subió su mano, la revoloteó dando a entender que la había escuchado y que no le importaba lo que dijera.

-¿Cuál es la fascinación ahora? –Preguntó Sakura.

-Fue lo que te dije. Los tatuajes cambian percepciones. No me preguntes por qué, a mi hermano le funcionó.

Sakura solo pudo voltear los ojos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¿No te parece que aquí hacen los mejores roles? –Preguntó Hinata.

-Están muy ricos. Oye… ¿Por qué no fuiste hoy a donde tus padres?

-Extrañamente hubo semana libre. Creo que sucedió algo y no quieren decirme. –Hinata miró a Sakura. –Incluso llamé a mi hermano pero tampoco me dijo algo concreto y creo que él sabe que pasa.

-Espero no haya sucedido nada malo.

-Bueno… Esto no quería contártelo porque llevas semanas con la mente en otro lugar y tampoco quería preocuparte. –Sakura dejó de comer y le prestó una total atención a la ojiperla. –Mi padre está muy mal de salud desde hace meses, por lo que puedo intuir, tal vez esté hospitalizado.

Sakura no pudo articular nada y dejó que Hinata se desahogara.

-La semana pasada cuando nos vimos con Naruto en el café, ese día no pudimos ni almorzar. Mi padre entró en un cuadro delicado y desde ese entonces no he sabido nada de él. Mi madre me dice que está bien pero intuyo que en cualquier momento podría fallecer. Creo que me estoy adelantando a los hechos.

Sin darse cuenta, ambas amigas comenzaron a lagrimear y se miraron a los ojos.

-No deberíamos llorar cuando comemos. Comer con tristeza es más triste que comer solo.

Ambas rieron por el comentario de Hinata y siguieron en lo suyo. Sakura no pudo animarle o decirle algo con palabras, así que solo la animó con gestos y regalos comestibles.

Luego de llevarla a pasear al puerto, Hinata tuvo el atrevimiento de preguntarle por la cita que tuvo Sakura con Sasuke.

-¿Cómo explicarte, Hinata? En serio, ¿Cómo hacerlo?

-¿Así de buena fue? –La ojiperla la observaba sentada en el muelle mientras Sakura caminaba de un lado al otro.

-Bueno, después que salimos del local…

 _-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

-¿Ahora qué quieres hacer?

-Creí que tenías planes, señor Uchiha.

-Pues, señorita Haruno, tal vez pueda hacer una excepción de cambiarlos.

-Vaya señor, me siento muy alagada por tal elección.

Ambos rieron por cómo estaban hablando. Luego Sasuke sintió como otro muchacho le entregaba las llaves de su auto y partieron a otro local donde esta vez se presentaba una banda favorita de Sakura.

-¿En serio no conoces a D'Allen? Son demasiado buenos.

Estuvieron en el local solo por 20 minutos y partieron a otros donde hubiese bandas que tocaran en vivo. Intentaron no tocar locales donde hubiese karaoke para no perder el libido y pararon hasta que dieron la 1 de la mañana.

-¿Ahora a dónde vamos? –Preguntó Sasuke en medio de la acera.

Solo por inercia, Sakura volteó a donde había una noria a la cercanía y Sasuke hizo lo mismo.

-¿Quieres dar una vuelta?

Sakura lo miró de medio lado y sonrió. –Gracioso.

-Tomaré eso como un sí. –Sujetó a Sakura de los hombros y la dirigió hasta su auto, abrió la puerta y la hizo sentarse. De inmediato Sasuke entró al auto, lo encendió y lo puso en marcha.

-¿En serio iremos ahora a Diverland?

-¿Por qué no? Eso nunca está abierto en la mañana, así que no le veo el inconveniente de ir a la hora en la que está abierto.

-Eres todo un caso, Uchiha. –Le dijo imitando sus palabras de hace horas.

-Te lo estás buscando.

 _-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

-La vista es bastante agradable desde aquí arriba. –Sakura miraba por las rendijas del pequeño carro en donde estaba con Sasuke y veía la ciudad con muchas luces, además de ver por completo el parque de atracciones. –Oye, ¿Qué hora es?

Sasuke buscó su celular, lo medio observó y luego lo volvió a guardar. –Las 2 de la mañana.

Sakura se acomodó al frente del pelinegro y lo observó. –Sí que la noche ha pasado rápido.

Sasuke sonrió mientras observaba uno de los tatuajes de Sakura. La pelirrosa siguió el camino de sus ojos y volteó hacia abajo.

-La historia del Howl es demasiado predecible.

-¿Te gusta la película?

Sakura asintió. –La amé terriblemente. Luego leí el libro y me enamoré más de este personaje. Ha sido uno de los poquísimos personajes ficticios de los que he sentido un vuelco en el corazón. Uní al Howl del libro con la imagen de la película y se volvió un ser perfecto para mí.

Sasuke no articuló palabra, solo observaba a Sakura quien se ruborizó solo un poco. Sintió unos extraños celos hacia una persona que no existe y que jamás existirá y luego botó un largo suspiro.

-Creo que ahora es mi turno.

-¿Tu turno?

Sasuke se levantó justo antes que la puerta del carrito de la noria se abriera y salió. Sakura lo imitó y caminaron juntos por toda la feria.

-Tengo un hermano mayor el cual falleció hace años. Su nombre era Itachi.

Sasuke miró a su derecha y observó cómo Sakura lo miraba con cierto brillo en sus ojos. Era la primera vez que le daban esa mirada cuando hablaba de su hermano. Por primera vez nadie lo miraba con lástima, sino con curiosidad mezclado con tristeza genuina.

-Fue cuando cumplí 16 años. Él tenía 20. Estaba cursando unas clases intensivas porque a él le gustaba hacer de todo. Mientras estaba en la universidad realizab cursos simultáneos, nunca se detenía. Hasta que tuvo una novia intensa.

»Debía estar demasiado enamorado de ella. Había abandonado 2 cursos y casi dejaba la universidad porque eso ocupaba mucho espacio en la relación. Sin embargo, él pudo mantenerse en su camino.

»Justo el día de mi cumpleaños a Itachi se le ocurrió que sería una idea perfecta en llevar a su novia, sin embargo, ese día ambos estaban peleando por lo que sea que hubiesen estado discutiendo que no se dieron cuenta que estaban en el carril equivocado y otro auto los sacudió por delante.

»Me culpé tontamente por ello porque para ese entonces había obligado a mi hermano por ir a mi fiesta de adolescentes. Sin embargo, meses después, la culpé a ella por haber sido tan egoísta, tan egoísta y con tan buena suerte que solo salió herida de ese accidente. Mi hermano falleció de inmediato porque todo el golpe lo recibió él.

Sakura se dio cuenta que le habían dado dos vueltas al parque y miró a Sasuke, quien solo sonreía con lástima y parecía estar a punto de llorar. Sin embargo, cambió su rostro y sonrió con sinceridad. Esto volvió a matar a la pelirrosa por dentro.

Sin pensarlo mucho, Sakura abrazó al alto sorprendiendo a este, quien solo se quedó en su sitio y luego comenzó a sentir como los hombros de la pelirrosa se agitaban.

-Espero no te estés riendo porque jura por dios que… -Se detuvo luego de escuchar algunos sollozos provenientes de su pecho. -¿Por qué estás llorando?

-Para que tú no lo hagas. –Sasuke sonrió mientras volteaba los ojos. Tomó a Sakura de los brazos y la contempló agachándose un poco para mirarla al rostro.

-No tienes que llorar por mí. –Sakura se intimidó un poco por la cercanía de ambos mientras se secaba sus lágrimas, sin embargo, Sasuke se lo impidió y él fue quien le limpió las lágrimas de las mejillas y los ojos. –Eso pasó hace muchos años, ya me perdoné y perdoné a mi hermano y también a Midori.

Sasuke ladeó un poco su cabeza y sonrió un poco.

-No llores, por favor.

Sakura sonrió un poco y se abanicó con las manos el rostro.

-Esto es totalmente embarazoso.

-Que esto sea un mano a mano. –Sasuke rodeó a Sakura por los hombros y siguieron caminando. –La historia del tatuaje de corazón también me hirió aquí. –El pelinegro se puso una mano en el corazón y Sakura rodó los ojos para luego darle un pequeño empujón.

-En serio. Me hiciste llorar, Uchiha. Esas cosas no se hacen, no en una primer… -Sakura calló en seco y miraba a todos lados.

-¿Una primera cita? –Completó Sasuke.

La mano derecha de Sakura fue directamente al puente de su nariz y la apretujó mientras se maldecía mentalmente _"claro que esto no es una cita, solo es una salida normal"_ , se dijo.

-Lo lamento, eso no era lo que…

-Muy bien, que sea una cita. Igual no pudimos concretar la de hoy en el Galaxy.

Sakura volteó lentamente su cabeza y a Sasuke por algún motivo le recorrió una pequeña chispa de electricidad por la columna. Le echó la culpa al frío que al extraño miedo que le tuvo a Sakura con aquella mirada perturbadora.

-Bien, pelo chicle, hagamos otra cosa…

Sasuke sintió como su brazo volaba por el aire y caía directamente a su costado por la fuerza gravitacional. Paró en seco cuando se dio cuenta que Sakura fue quien usó su brazo como si fuese un muñeco y volteó para ver que ella caminaba en el sentido contrario.

" _Mierda",_ pensó Sasuke.

Siguió a Sakura quien caminaba a pasos agigantados, sin embargo, no fue difícil mantenerle el paso.

-Oye… -Sasuke la había tratado de tomar por la muñeca, pero Sakura se sacudió en un segundo. El pelinegro la tomó con más fuerza pero esta vez en el brazo y Sakura se detuvo en seco.

-De todas las personas que jamás me diría ese maldito apodo, estabas incluido tú, sin embargo eres igual que los demás.

Sasuke volvió a ver esa mirada asqueada de Sakura la cual no quería volver a ver y supo que había hecho algo malo.

Sakura se posicionó más cerca del pelinegro y lo encaró.

-¿Sabes por alguna razón la verdadera historia detrás de "pelo chicle"? ¿Acaso la sabes?

Sasuke tragó seco y solo observaba como la ira se apoderaba de Sakura.

-No solo me llaman "pelo chicle" por tener el cabello rosa de manera genética, también me llaman así porque una vez a algunos idiotas les pareció divertido pegarle chicles rosas a mi cabello mientras estaba en clase.

Sasuke abrió los ojos por la estupidez que cometieron aquellos contra la pelirrosa.

-Tuve que cortar mi cabello después de eso, y no de este largo, sino por completo. Como un varón. Eso fue cuando estaba en la secundaria, y aunque no debería dolerme aún lo hace porque hay varios en la universidad que me hacen recordarlo cada día.

-No tienes por qué prestarles atención. Esas personas no valen la pena. –Sakura lo miraba con lástima y molestia.

Sasuke lanzó un rugido al cielo oscuro y volvió a ver a Sakura.

-Oye, lo siento. No sabía que ese apodo era una cruz para ti. Lo lamento.

Sasuke comenzó a hacer gestos con la boca y Sakura comenzó a verlo asustada pero luego comenzó a reír.

-¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo?

-Tus muecas divertidas. Así te ves.

-¡Claro que no! –Sakura se sintió ofendida y se cruzó de brazos.

-¡Haha! En serio, Haruno. ¿Quieres ir por un algodón de azúcar?

-No trates de comprarme con algodón.

-¿Y con chocolates y maní?

Sakura miró a la derecha y le hizo una seña con Sasuke con la mano para que subiera el precio.

-Bien… ¿Un cotillón de dulces?

-¡Ay, pero señor Uchiha, usted siempre tan caballero! ¡Go for the candies!

Ambos rieron mientras Sasuke era arrastrado por una Sakura impaciente por caramelos.

 _-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

Luego de una interesante madrugada, ambos se fueron hasta el muelle que está dentro del parque y contemplaron el amanecer mientras hablaban una que otra tontería sobre las clases, Naruto y Hinata.

-Creo que ya deberíamos irnos. –Avisó Sakura.

-A penas hoy es sábado y ¿Ya quieres irte? –Sakura se volteó para ver a Sasuke.

-Hace 5 horas y algo que es sábado.

Ambos se quedaron viendo por un buen rato y sonrieron para sí. La tensión que tenían de besarse se había ido pero eso no significaba que el deseo no estuviera.

Rieron y hablaron por unos minutos más y se dirigieron al campus nuevamente.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Dios mío, Sakura. –Hinata se tomaba el rostro. –Que hermoso todo.

Sakura sonrió, sin embargo, solo le dijo algunas cosas por encima. No le contó sobre el contrato, el hotel, la historia de Itachi y los besos.

-Creo que me merecía esa salida. –La pelirrosa se sentó en el suelo de madera y miraba hacia arriba para ver a Hinata.

-¿Pudiste despejar alguna duda con referencia a él?

-Algunas que me hicieran pensar que en verdad es una buena persona.

-Oh, entonces ayer fue bastante intenso.

-Algo así. –Sakura sonrió y luego miró a la distancia en donde unos ojos ónix la miraban con afecto y sonrió más.

* * *

 _ **N.A:** I'm not dead!_

 _Creo que lo que menos pude hacer para no dejarlos en la deriva fue escribir este cap en tres horas (tiempo record!) y publicarlo de una vez luego de escribir y darle una dura y casi nada revisión (disculpen si existieron errores ortográficos) Pienso que ha sido uno de los capítulos más largos que he escrito, les debía mucho por la espera._

 _Muchas gracias por sus comentarios que me motivan a seguir escribiendo y aquí dejé una respuesta de varias personas que preguntaron por Howl, ¡SI! Se trataba de "El Castillo Ambulante de Howl" e.e_

 _¡Nos leemos en un próximo cap!_


	10. Sentimientos Entrometidos

**_._**

 ** _Cita con el Pecado_**

 ** _._**

 ** _Cap 9 - Sentimientos Entrometidos_**

 ** _._**

 ** _Enjoy!_**

 ** _._**

Karin paseaba dentro de su habitación pensando en cómo "borrar" los tatuajes de Sakura, en cómo hundirla y tratar de recuperar la atención de Sasuke.

Era falso que ella supiera que hizo la pareja en la feria, ni siquiera estuvo ahí, pero sí estuvo viéndolos en uno de los clubes a los que fueron Sasuke y Sakura esa noche.

Los había visto juntos, demasiado juntos a su parecer. Con este pensamiento en mente arrojó el primer objeto que vio hacia el suelo mientras gritaba de impotencia. Pensó una y otra vez cómo es que ellos pasaron de ser unos desconocidos totales a ser los mejores amigos del mundo.

Karin pensó inocentemente que tal vez eran amigos porque coincidieron en la clase de los martes. Luego tuvo un pensamiento caliente y creyó que su amistad no era más que simple atracción sexual.

La de lentes luego se acordó que Sakura había cambiado, tanto de pensamiento como de cuerpo. Atar algunos cabos no había sido tan difícil, ahora solo esperaría el momento adecuado para esparcir algunos rumores falsos de ella.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La clase de los martes había pasado con total normalidad, a excepción de un Sasuke que miraba encima de su hombro derecho y observaba a cierta pelirrosa quien escribía lo que estaba en el pizarrón.

Naruto también quería observar, pero su visión no era la misma que la de Sasuke, sin embargo, sabía que su amigo le sucedía algo con Sakura.

- _Pss… Oye, Sasuke_. –El pelinegro volteó a su derecha y vio que Naruto hacía varias señas con sus ojos y manos. No entendió ninguno de ellos.

-Estamos en clase, señorito Uzumaki. Si quiere decirle algo a señor Uchiha espere a que finalice la hora. –Dijo el profesor un tanto molesto.

-Lo siento. –Naruto volvió de nuevo a su cuaderno y escribió algo apresurado. Rompió ese pedazo de hoja y se lo pasó rápido a Sasuke sin que el profesor lo viera.

Sasuke vio el papel en su mesa, lo tomó sin preocupación pero su contenido lo alteró. Tal vez las palabras "Tenemos que hablar" no suenan tan bonito de Naruto y más cuando él nunca se pone serio.

Luego de media hora más, Sasuke se levantó con rapidez para salir pero Naruto lo tomó de brazo y lo miró a los ojos.

-Tenemos que hablar.

Sasuke tragó seco por inercia y esperó que todos los del salón salieran.

-¿Puedes explicarme que sucede?

-¿Qué sucede con qué? –Naruto rodó los ojos.

-¡Con Sakura! ¿Crees que soy idiota? Hace días que estoy viéndote y tienes una actitud muy extraña hacia ella.

-¿Cómo extraña?

-No lo sé, como si te gustara.

Sasuke se sorprendió internamente negando aquellas palabras. No podía gustarle Sakura aunque quisiera.

-Es… Algo complicado de explicar.

-¿Desde cuándo? –Sasuke sabía a qué se refería Naruto con esta pregunta, quería saber desde hace cuando se conocían. Bajó un poco la cabeza como si lo hubiesen regañado.

-Hace más de un mes.

-¿Desde antes que los "presentara"? –Sasuke afirmó con la cabeza. Naruto se tomó su nuca con ambas manos. –Increíble… -El rubio tomó sus cosas y se fue directo a la puerta.

Sasuke se quedó un rato mirando la puerta, luego tomó su bolso, escuchó la puerta abrirse y empezó a hablar.

-Oye, lamento no habértelo… Sakura. –La pelirrosa estaba asomada en el umbral y no se aventuró a entrar, esperó a que Sasuke saliera.

-¿Sucedió algo entre tú y Naruto? Lo vi un poco molesto, ni siquiera quiso saludarme.

-Tuve que decirle que hay algo entre nosotros.

-¿Qué le dijiste? –Sakura se sorprendió y miró con los ojos abiertos a Sasuke.

-Nada de lo que acordamos no decir, solo le dije que te había conocido desde antes. Le molestó que lo haya tomado por idiota. Debí decirle.

-Sí, debiste. –El pelinegro miró a la ojijade con indiferencia.

-¿Debí?

Sakura solo asintió con la cabeza mientras ya estaban por salir del edificio.

-No me digas. –Sasuke tomó por los hombros a Sakura cuando estaban afuera. -¿Se lo dijiste a Hinata?

Sakura se quitó las manos del pelinegro de sus hombros. -¿Cómo no decirle? Es mi mejor amiga. Pero fue igual que tú, solo por encima. Naruto te perdonará, haz que te comprenda, así como lo hiciste tú conmigo.

La pelirrosa se enrojeció pensando en aquel recuerdo embarazoso del salón de clases.

-Entonces… ¿Nos vemos el viernes? –Sasuke lanzó la pregunta y Sakura solo asintió mientras ambos tomaban sus respectivos caminos.

-.-.-.-.-.-

El viernes no se hizo de rogar. Ambos chicos llegaron media hora antes al Galaxy y se sorprendieron cuando al mismo tiempo se encontraron en el lobby del hotel.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –Preguntaron al mismo tiempo y luego rieron con bastante gracia.

-Pensé que llegarías más tarde. –Dijo Sasuke. –Siempre eres la que llega después de la hora indicada.

Sakura subió sus hombros. –Pensé en darte una sorpresa.

Ambos se dirigieron a los ascensores y esperaron solo 5 segundos para que llegara uno de ellos.

Esta vez la tensión entre ellos era real, áspera. El silencio en conjunto con la típica música de ascensor de hotel era muy deprimente. Justo cuando llegaron al piso 7, Sakura salió de primero por inercia para ser seguida por Sasuke.

Cuando Sakura llegó a la puerta indicada, esperó a que Sasuke abriera la puerta. Ambos entraron en la habitación oscura y el pelinegro colocó las luces tenues habituales que usaban para sus encuentros.

En silencio colocaron sus pertenencias en el suelo y ambos se miraban a la lejanía. Sonreían de manera nerviosa. Extrañamente se sentían como si fueran dos adolescentes durante su primera noche.

Pero luego que ambos se miraron a los ojos, la tensión entre ellos terminó y empezó una batalla entre sus lenguas y labios.

Sus besos eran torpes, malos, como si se tratase de su primera vez. El ritmo empezó a desacelerar y fue entonces cuando ambos comenzaron a sentir aquel cosquilleo en la piel y en el pecho. Ese calor que de repente aparece cuando te sientes bien y luego aquel frío que de extraña manera te hace sudar.

Durante aquellos besos pasionales, toda ropa fue desposeída a excepción de la ropa interior. Mientras todo eso ocurría, nunca dejaron de besarse, sus labios se negaban a estar separados aunque sea por un segundo.

A los minutos, Sasuke se aventuró y su mano derecha realizó una intromisión en la parte baja de Sakura la cual la tomó por sorpresa, pegó un pequeño brinco y comenzó a arquearse poco a poco por el masajeo constante.

Sakura no quería quedarse atrás y también metió su mano dentro de los boxers del pelinegro y comenzó el masaje de arriba-abajo a su miembro.

Sin resistir más, Sasuke le metió dos dedos sin pensarlo, y la ojijade solamente gimió por lo bajo mientras aún sus lenguas seguían bailando. Sakura aceleró un poco el consentimiento hacia el miembro de Sasuke y justo antes de acabar, el pelinegro detuvo la acción secamente.

-Todavía no. –Sasuke miró a Sakura, quien hoy brillaba esplendorosa; se arrodilló frente a ella y comenzó a excitarla más con su lengua, con sus dedos, con su respiración. Sakura no sabía si aguantaría estar de pie otros segundos más.

Tomó la iniciativa de parar la acción de Sasuke, se sentó en la cama y lo llamó con el dedo. –Puedes continuar aquí. –Sasuke realizó una sonrisa de medio lado y siguió con su anterior procedimiento.

Los gemidos se hacían cada vez más fuertes y ahí fue cuando Sasuke se dio cuenta que ya era la hora. Tomó un preservativo de su bolso, lo desenrolló sobre su miembro y se posicionó encima de Sakura.

-¿Estás lista? –Sakura solo asintió confiada mientras veía a los ojos a Sasuke.

Sin dejar de verse, el pelinegro insertó su virilidad en la zona baja de la ojijade y ambos gimieron por el calor, la sensación. El sexo entre ellos comenzó y las embestidas no se dieron del rogar.

Sakura tomó a Sasuke con sus manos, al principio, por los brazos y estos comenzaron a subir hasta sus hombros y terminaron entre su nuca y espalda. Sasuke luchó con todas su fuerzas para no acercar más los cuerpos porque realmente deseaba observarla. Quería grabarse todos los rostros que ella hacía durante este encuentro íntimo.

La ojijade subió un poco pidiendo los labios del pelinegro quien no se negó. Las embestidas pararon un poco y ambos se separaron pocos centímetros.

-En la silla. –Sakura exclamó con el poco aire que le quedaba.

Sin despegarse, Sasuke realizó el pedido de Sakura, se levantaron de la cama y él se sentó en la silla con Sakura encima, quien comenzó sus subidas y bajadas a los pocos segundos.

Sasuke se dio cuenta por completo que a Sakura le gustaba mandar en el sexo, y eso realmente lo excitaba, le parecía bastante osado, atrevido, pero muy valiente y sexy por parte de ella. El pelinegro se limitó a ayudarla, a tomarla por la cintura, por las nalgas, quitándole el exceso de cabello que se pegaba a su rostro. Se dio cuenta de repente que Sakura aún tenía el sostén puesto y trató como pudo de quitarlo.

-Yo lo hago. –Sin dejar de moverse, Sakura removió el sostén y Sasuke comenzó a masajear los pequeños botones de ella, se acercó y comenzó a lamerlos, chuparlos, jugar con ellos. –Si sigues con eso, terminaré pronto.

-Si tú sigues con eso, yo terminaré pronto.

Y dicho y hecho, ambos terminaron después de 5 embestidas más por parte de ella. Ambos se arquearon para dejar salir el orgasmo y Sakura luego terminó rendida en el hombro izquierdo de Sasuke.

-Estuviste realmente excelente. –Comenzó Sasuke mientras tocaba la espalda de Sakura. Ella solo movió su rostro para ver a Sasuke.

-¿Y los otros días qué?

-Eras nueva en todo esto. –Titubeó Sasuke mientras recibía un pequeño golpe de Sakura. Rio un poco y la abrazó. –¡Era broma! Solo digo que hoy fue bastante interesante. ¿Estabas pensando en un cantante o algo?

Sakura lo observó sin ganas y negó con la cabeza. Luego sonrió. –También siento que hoy fue diferente de tu parte, ¿Estabas pensando en una cantante o algo?

Ambos rieron y con un esfuerzo extra que les quedaba para separarse, fueron juntos hasta la cama y se acostaron. Siguieron conversando de cualquier cosa hasta que Sasuke tocó el tema puntual de la noche.

-Dime… ¿Cuál será el siguiente tatuaje?

-¡Vaya! Creí que eso había quedado en el pasado.

Sasuke negó. –Aún estoy bastante interesado.

-Ok, -Sakura se sentó en la cama mientras observaba a Sasuke. –Veamos cuál será el de la noche… Mmm… Elige tú.

-Muy bien, ¡la flor de loto! Cuéntame sobre ella. –Sasuke se acomodó bajo las sábanas y Sakura sonrió un poco.

-En realidad… Este tatuaje perdió por completo su significado en el momento que te acercaste a mí.

-¿Qué? –Sasuke se escandalizó un poco por eso y Sakura rio fuerte. -¿Por qué?

-La flor de loto representa la pureza de las personas.

-Entonces… ¿Me estás diciendo que tatuarte eso significa que eres virgen? ¡Oh dios! Te he corrompido. –Sakura siguió riendo fuerte y Sasuke comenzó a actuar frente a ella.

-Eres un completo tonto, ¿Lo sabías? –Sakura quería parar de reír, pero aún Sasuke seguía realizando chistes. Luego de calmarse, prosiguió. –En realidad me tatué la flor de loto porque me parece que es bastante hermosa, y además de significar la pureza, también significa belleza y gracia femenina.

Sasuke se le quedó viendo por un largo tiempo y en silencio. Sakura solo puso un rostro serio porque el ambiente se había vuelto un poco tenso para ella.

-¿Eres feminista?

-¡Por dios! –Sakura tomó una almohada y golpeó a Sasuke con ella. –Después de explicar eso, ¿Llegas a esa vaga conclusión?

Ambos comenzaron a reír y sin darse cuenta, comenzaron a besarse de nuevo para dar inicio a la segunda ronda de la noche.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

A la mañana siguiente, Sakura se despertó lentamente, se volteó a su izquierda y se topó con un masa extraña. Abrió los ojos y notó que se había montado encima de Sasuke y que este aún estaba dormido sin tener la más remota idea de lo que estaba pasando.

La ojijade solo se alejó un poco y se le quedó viendo a Sasuke por unos minutos más.

-Me pusiste tus senos en el rostro, ¿con eso no es suficiente?

Sakura se alarmó. -¿Estabas despierto?

El pelinegro abrió los ojos. –Siempre estoy despierto.

-Eres un tonto. –Sakura negó con la cabeza y sin pensarlo, le dio un beso rápido a Sasuke. –Es la primera vez que nos quedamos hasta el día siguiente aquí.

-Todo un logro. –Sasuke sonrió. –Pero es hora de irnos. –El muchacho se levantó y Sakura se arropó más.

-¿No podemos quedarnos solo un poquito más?

Sasuke negó con la cabeza y miró a Sakura, quien estaba realizando ojitos especiales y un pequeño puchero.

-No hagas eso, no harás que cambie de opinión. Además, no pedimos quedarnos, la estadía era hasta las 11PM de ayer.

-¡Bien, vámonos!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ambos estaban en el auto de Sasuke mientras se dirigían hacia el campus. Como siempre, Sasuke dejaba a Sakura un poco más lejos del edificio de las habitaciones, se despidieron vagamente como si lo de ayer no hubiese ocurrido y Sakura llegó a los dormitorios.

A penas entró, sintió una extraña sensación, como si algo no estuviera bien. Algunas chicas la observaban y cuchicheaban entre ellas, otras solamente la miraban y algunas hasta la felicitaban por el "gran logro que había realizado".

Sakura visualizó a una chica con quien estudiaba.

-Momo, ¿cómo estás? Disculpa, ¿sabes por qué todas me están viendo?

-¿No lo sabes? –Sakura negó con la cabeza. Momo la dirigió hasta una cartelera y la ojijade empezó a contemplarla. –Lo lamento.

Sakura comenzó a leer un papel que decía que ella y Sasuke tuvieron un acuerdo sexual.

Ella comenzó a descontrolarse porque alguien lo sabía. Sin embargo, la información estaba totalmente falsificada. Aunque la nota contenía algunas verdades, otras partes eran mentiras. Sakura tomó ese papel, lo arrugó y lo botó en la basura.

Sabía que toda esta tontería venía por parte de Karin.

* * *

 _ **N.A:** Me siento terrible, ¡terrible dije!_

 _Pero, finalmente estoy de vuelta con esta historia! Ya por fin pude terminar mi tesis y "Cita con el Pecado" será una de las tantas prioridades del momento._

 _Como lo había dicho a principios de este fic, se estará actualizando una vez por semana, especialmente los sábados (Si, este sábado habrá nuevo capítulo! Regalo doble!), así que no se lo pierdan!_

 _¡Nos leemos en el próximo cap! :D_


	11. ¿Qué hicimos mal?

**_._**

 ** _Cita con el Pecado_**

 ** _._**

 ** _Cap 10 - ¿Que hicimos mal?_**

 ** _._**

 ** _Enjoy!_**

 ** _._**

Sasuke estacionó donde siempre y cuando se bajó del auto sintió una gran oleada de miradas a su persona. Trató de no prestarle atención, pero cuando se acercaba más al edificio donde estaba su habitación, varios chicos, inclusive personas que no conocía, lo saludaban y le daban cumplidos.

-Bien, Uchiha.

-¡Así se hace, Uchiha!

-¡Sasuke! ¡Eres mi héroe! –Le dijo un chico que se tomó el atrevimiento de saludarlo y darle un abrazo.

-¿Te conozco? –Sasuke sacó su mejor lado sombrío y el chico se inmutó un poco pero sobrepasó el ambiente.

-No, pero como si no supieras que pasa. –Y el chico se fue huyendo.

Sasuke seguía siendo vitoreado y eso no le gustaba.

-¡Uchiha! –Miró hacia la puerta de su habitación y vio como Naruto venía hacia él muy enfurecido. Si no fuera porque es la vida real, Naruto podría estar echando humo. -¿Entonces es esto a lo que te dedicas con Sakura, eh?

-¿Qué?

-¡Léelo! –Naruto le pegó el papel en el pecho, Sasuke lo tomó y vio como el rubio se devolvía a la habitación sin mediar palabra.

" _¿Sakura Haruno tendría una aventura sexual con Sasuke Uchiha?_

 _Al parecer ambos llegaron a un acuerdo sexual desde hace semanas. ¿No han visto cómo Sakura ahora es más osada y hasta su cuerpo cambió? Por cierto, esos tatuajes deben ser falsos, ¿No ven lo borrosos que están? Deben estar hechos con marcador._

 _Se cree que este acuerdo comenzó para satisfacer las necesidades de ambos, pero vamos al punto, ¿En serio Sasuke necesita satisfacer sus necesidades con Haruno cuando hay cientos de chicas babeando y esperando por él? Algún chantaje le debió haber montado Sakura para que Sasuke se prestara a eso._

 _Se dice que sus encuentros son en el auto de Sasuke. Esa Sakura sí que es cochinita, ¿no? A lo mejor es una de sus fantasías, hacerlo en el auto._

 _¿Alguien tiene más información sobre esto? Los reto a darnos una primicia mejor."_

Sasuke arrugó el papel y cerró los ojos planteando no matar al siguiente idiota que lo felicitara por "desvirgar" a Sakura y solo pensó en algo, o más bien en alguien.

 _Karin_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Sakura entró rápidamente a su habitación y se encontró a Hinata leyendo. Entró en pánico.

-¡Todo esto es mentira!

-Lo sé. –Dijo cerrando el libro.

-En serio, Hinata. Tienes que creerme. –Sakura paseaba por la habitación mientras arrojaba su bolso y comenzaba a tomarse los cabellos con fuerza. –Eso que dice ahí no es cierto. Es culpa de la perra esa.

-Lo sé. –Repitió Hinata.

-Y está bien si no me crees porque yo… -Hinata la tomó por los brazos e hizo que la mirara.

-¡Ya lo sé!

Sakura calló y miró a Hinata. No pudo más y comenzó a llorar.

-No te sientas así. Cuando estés lista puedes contarme qué sucede.

-Hinata. Al principio era horrible pero después… No sé.

-¡Espera! ¿De qué me estás hablando? –La apartó y la vio directamente a los ojos. –Quieres decir… ¿Qué lo que está aquí tiene algo de verdad? –Sakura asintió con la cabeza. –Oh dios.

-¿Podemos hablar de esto en otro lugar?

-Seguro.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Sasuke abrió la puerta de su habitación y la cerró con fuerza.

-¿Quién te dio esto?

Naruto se volteó para ver a Sasuke quien aún tenía el papel en la mano y se devolvió para seguir viendo su celular.

-No sé.

Sasuke enfureció y tomó a Naruto por los hombros.

-¡Tienes que decirme! ¡Ahora!

-¿Y por qué tengo que decirte? ¿Entonces esto es cierto?

-¿Y por qué te molestas tanto?

-Me molesta el hecho que me estés ocultando cosas. –Naruto se levantó y se acercó a Sasuke. –Me molesta que aún no confíes en mí como para decirme tus preocupaciones. Sé que igualmente puedes reservarte cosas, pero hay algunas que son el colmo.

-Naruto…

-¿Vas a decirme finalmente o no?

Sasuke mantuvo silencio mientras pensaba en escupirlo todo, en liberarse de algunas tensiones. Miró a Naruto quien estaba esperando una respuesta con rostro enfurecido.

-Si es cierto. –Naruto se sorprendió por la respuesta y su expresión pasó de enojado a inexpresivo. –Pero no en el sentido que tú crees. No en esta basura que dice aquí. –Dijo Sasuke mostrando el papel, el cual volvió a arrugar con más fuerza y lo lanzó a una parte del cuarto.

-¿Cuál parte es real y cuál parte es mentira? –Naruto se cruzó de brazos y esperó nuevamente una respuesta del pelinegro.

-Vi a Sakura haciendo algo vergonzoso y le pedí por mi silencio varias noches de sexo casual. No fue para nada la mejor idea, pero…

-¿Pero, qué? ¿Puede haber algo peor que eso? Creí que eras más sensato, Uchiha, no este pedazo de porquería que está fren…

-Creo que estoy enamorado de ella.

Naruto guardó silencio, observó a Sasuke y sin ápice de advertir, le dio un golpe al pelinegro en el rostro.

-¡Genial, Uchiha! ¡Genial! –Y salió de la habitación.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Sakura, esto es… -Hinata aún no cabía dentro de la sorpresa y de la información que Sakura le otorgó y de lo que ha estado haciendo en estas últimas semanas.

Al igual que Sasuke, la pelirrosa omitió el principio del chantaje.

Ambas se encontraban en un café cercano y por ser sábado, estaba bastante concurrido y podían hablar muy por debajo de las demás voces.

-Lamento no haberte di…

-Um… -La detuvo la ojiperla.

-Pero…

-Um… Uh-uh… -Sakura solo la observaba mientras Hinata tenía los ojos cerrados, muy apretados. La ojijade se dio cuenta que Hinata estaba empezando a pensar y procesar las cosas y dejó que pasaran al menos 10 minutos de silencio incómodo.

-¡Ya no puedo, Hinata! Dime algo.

La ojiperla abrió los ojos, se arregló un poco el cabello y miró a Sakura.

-¡Estás demente! –Sakura abrió los ojos por completo y siguió escuchando a su amiga. -¿Cómo crees que pudiste aceptar a eso? ¿Por qué no me consultaste primero? Aceptaste un chantaje bastante grave ¡Es tu integridad! Pudiste pedir ayuda antes de decir que si a nada. Sé que no quieres contármelo, ¿pero el chantaje era por algo grave?

-Yo…

-¿Muy grave? –Hinata volvió a preguntar y Sakura bajó la cabeza.

-No.

La ojiperla se echó para atrás en su asiento y se tomó el rostro con ambas manos. Se acomodó, tomó sus cosas y se levantó.

-Solo por hoy no quiero verte, ¿sí? Hablemos mañana cuando la situación se haya enfriado un poco.

Hinata salió de allí prácticamente corriendo y Sakura se quedó sentada por otros minutos más pensando que realmente la situación no era para chantajearse. Sin embargo, había estado muy asustada y con la autoestima baja por culpa de Karin y sus incesantes chismes hacia ella que no tuvo más remedio que seguirle el juego a Sasuke.

Sin embargo, esos chismes tienen que terminar.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Hinata aún pensaba que la situación era bastante absurda, sin embargo, antes que todo esto pasara, Sakura vivía un pequeño infierno por culpa de Karin.

Esta vez tuvo un pensamiento empático y pensó que tal vez Sakura había aceptado el trato de Sasuke para no tener que lidiar con otro idiota que dijera cosas malas sobre ella. Maldijo internamente por no haber pensado así hace algunos minutos atrás.

-¡Eres una tonta! –La ojiperla lanzó su cartera al suelo y se agachó tomándose la cabeza mientras aguantaba las ganas de llorar.

Sintió una mano sobre su cabeza y comenzó a gritar.

-¡Haruno, te juro qué…! -Se detuvo en seco al ver que era Naruto quien estaba al frente de ella.

El rubio le dio una sonrisa cómplice y lastimera. Hinata la comprendió. Naruto ya lo sabía y estaba en la misma posición que ella.

-Aún me pregunto cómo es que Sakura se dejó chantajear por tu amigo.

-Créeme que lo último que quiero decirle a él es la palabra amigo. Ven, levántate. –Naruto ayudó a Hinata y también recogió su cartera. -¿Qué tan molesta estás?

-Molesta es poco. Estoy furiosa. –Hinata luego se percató de algo. -¿Cómo te enteraste? Según el rumor solo se corrió en los edificios de las habitaciones femeninas.

Naruto sonrió de medio lado. –Creo que alguien quería que todos de alguna manera nos enteráramos. El papel me lo dio alguien de mi edificio y a ese alguien una chica le dio el papel, supongamos que sea una amiga suya. De igual manera nos íbamos a enterar, supongo.

-Sí, bueno. Sakura me decía que pronto me enteraría del asunto. No me esperaba que ese pronto fuese ya.

Ambos se dieron cuenta luego que empezaron a caminar un largo rato y Hinata soltó un comentario interesante.

-Si Sasuke y Sakura mantuvieron esto tan en secreto, inclusive con nosotros dos, ¿Quién más podría saberlo? O al menos tener una idea de que algo estuviera ocurriendo ahí.

Naruto no tuvo ni que pensarlo dos veces y Hinata tampoco. Ambos se detuvieron y se vieron.

-¡Karin!

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-En serio, chicas. Ha sido el mejor chisme que se me ha ocurrido en todo el año. –Karin conversaba con sus dos cómplices en la sala común y ambas chicas solo se limitaban a sonreír sin ganas. -¿Qué? ¿No creen que fue divertido?

-Creo que exageraste con esto. –Dijo la rubia, Karin rodó los ojos y comenzó a ver su celular.

-¡Bien! Tal vez fue algo bastante fuerte. Pero adivinen, después que Sasuke se entere querrá volver a estar conmigo.

-Como si alguna vez hubiese estado contigo. –Karin observó a la pelinegra y se acomodó en su asiento.

-¿Disculpa? –La pelinegra se levantó de su asiento y confrontó a Karin.

-Estar contigo es un chiste. Ningún chico se acerca a mí porque yo estoy contigo y creen que soy igual que tú. Pensé que estar contigo era ser un imán de chicos pero es totalmente lo contrario. Lo que le hiciste a Sakura fue caer realmente bajo y si, Karin, por si no te habías enterado. Cruzar dos palabras con Sasuke no es sinónimo de tener una relación seria. Madura.

La pelinegra se marchó y Karin solo podía dar pequeñas risotadas falsas para calmar sus nervios.

-¿Qué harás con ella? –Karin subió uno de sus hombros y miró a la rubia.

-Me encargaré de ella después. Primero hay que eliminar a la otra plaga.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Sakura estaba caminando lentamente por el campus mientras pensaba en cómo quitarse de encima a Karin y lo único que se le ocurrió fue darle una cucharada de su propia medicina, pero luego pensó que eso era caer al mismo nivel que ella.

Lo próximo que pensó fue en pedir ayuda, pero al parecer ya era muy tarde.

Estuvo reflexionando tan profundamente que no escuchaba a la lejanía una voz que se hacía más evidente. Cuando volteó finalmente vio que se trataba de Sasuke quien corría hacía ella.

-¡Sakura!

Ella solo se quedó quieta viendo como el pelinegro se acercaba más y más y se detuvo en seco tan solo unos metros y se acercó caminando mientras recuperaba aire.

-¡Dios mio, Sasuke! ¿Que te sucedió? Tu mejilla. -Sakura se acercó al pelinegro y le sostuvo el rostro.

-No es nada. Solo algo que me merecía, ¡ouch! -Sakura se dio cuenta de su acto y dejó de sostener el rostro del pelinegro con rapidez.

-Pero, ¿Estás bien? -Sasuke no le dio importancia a la pregunta.

-Dime, dime que llegaste a la misma conclusión.

-¿Sobre qué?

-Sobre quién podría saberlo.

-¿Karin? –Sasuke cerró los ojos agradeciendo mentalmente y volvió a abrirlos para ver a Sakura. –Necesitamos deshacernos de ella. No me importa si hay que matarla. –La ojijade abrió los ojos y Sasuke negó con las manos. –Es una broma.

-Con lo que me respecta y con lo que te conté antes de meternos en todo este lío, Karin siempre me ha hecho la vida imposible y yo sin siquiera saber el porqué, así que deduje por mí misma que ella sería quien escribiera ese rumor. Además, " _Por cierto, esos tatuajes deben ser falsos, ¿No ven lo borrosos que están? Deben estar hechos con marcador"_ es algo que diría ella. Y es una de las pocas personas que me llama "Haruno". Por poco no se le sale el "pelo chicle" y deja en claro que fue ella.

-Necesitamos una forma de detenerla.

-¿Y por qué te importa tanto mi reputación ahora? –Sakura se cruzó de brazos y miró con desdén a Sasuke.

-A pesar que esto es para cuidar tu integridad, también quiero cuidar mi seguridad. –La ojijade se echó para atrás sin entender. -¿No te dije que ella es una acosadora? La loca se ha metido en mi habitación al menos unas 20 veces y quién sabe cuantas veces más. Me ha robado muchos objetos de la habitación, incluyendo cosas de Naruto. La chica es bastante patética. Al menos no fue como tú, al menos fantaseaste con la idea.

Sakura recordó nuevamente el hecho ocurrido hace varias semanas atrás y miró a Sasuke quien la miraba divertido.

-Esto no es para nada gracioso, Uchiha.

-Amo cuando me dices Uchiha. –El pelinegro se acercó al rostro de Sakura quien no se inmutó.

-Ugh. En serio, madura. –Sakura lo tomó por los hombros y lo alejó un poco. Aunque más bien ella se alejó ya que no pudo moverlo ni un solo centímetro.

-En serio, ¿Por qué eres así?

-¿Cómo así?

Sasuke se acercó a Sakura para que nadie más escuchara. –Que cuando estamos juntos en la cama eres totalmente amable y cuando no estamos ahí eres totalmente fría.

-¿En serio me reclamas por eso?

-¿Y por qué no hacerlo?

-¿Y por qué hacerlo? Ambos estuvimos de acuerdo en tener todo esto sin compromiso.

-Creo que ya no quiero eso. –Sasuke la miraba serio y ella con rostro confundido. Por su mente estaban pasando cosas interesantes. La realidad y la ficción se estaban volviendo uno y ella estaba esperando que la ficción fuese mejor que la realidad. –Creo que tengo sentimientos fuertes hacia ti.

Y entonces la realidad superó la ficción.

* * *

 _ **N.A** : Ay, amiguitos! Ya queda muy poco para el final!_

 _No les quiero decir cuantos caps quedan para no arruinar la ilusión xD_

 _¡Nos leemos el próximo sábado!_

 _*corazón*_


	12. Venganza

_**.**_

 _ **Cita con el Pecado**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Cap 11 - Venganza**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Enjoy!**_

 _ **.**_

-¡Tenemos que avisarle a ambos! –Naruto tomó por un brazo a Hinata quien no se dejó arrastrar por el rubio.

-Ya deben saberlo. Si ambos tuvieron problemas con ella, suponer que Karin lo hizo es fácil de deducir. La cuestión es, ¿qué podemos hacer nosotros con esa información?

Naruto detuvo su aceleración y entonces tuvo una idea bastante atrevida pero interesante.

-Necesito que vengas conmigo.

-¿A dónde?

-Solo ven. –Y Naruto pudo arrastrar finalmente a Hinata a su plan.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-No… Tú no me estás diciendo esto, no ahora. –Sakura se alejó de Sasuke unos cuantos centímetros y el pelinegro solo pudo observarla.

-No es como si yo hubiese planeado esto.

-¿Qué? ¿Te gustó como lo hacía y por eso ya decidiste que me amas?

Sasuke se enfureció por el comentario. –No es por eso y deja de hacerte la víctima en esta situación.

-Entonces la víctima eres tú.

-¿¡Quisieras callarte!? –Sakura calló, pero no solo por la ordenanza, sino que realmente la voz de Sasuke la hizo enmudecer. A pesar que solo tenían un acuerdo, nunca la había tratado así. –No fue solo el sexo. Conocerte fue lo que me agradó. Estar contigo me pareció muy fascinante, por eso detesto cuando eres tan irracional conmigo.

Sakura solo se le quedó viendo un largo rato. Miró su cabello desordenado, su mejilla partida y en donde estaba naciendo un hematoma. No había notado que el lado izquierdo de su boca estaba roto y tenía sangre seca por encima. Observó todas sus facciones y terminó en sus ojos. Aquellos pozos oscuros por los cuales Sakura sintió atracción la primera vez que la miraron.

-No puedes hacerme esto, Sasuke. Hoy no. –Sakura retrocedió un poco y comenzó a alejarse del pelinegro.

-Sakura, ¡Sakura! –Sasuke comenzó a avanzar hacia ella y la tomó por el brazo, pero esta no se dejó y siguió caminando. –Sakura, ¿qué sucede? –La pelirrosa se volteó y Sasuke vio que ella estaba lagrimeando.

-Sucede que eres muy malo conmigo. Sabías desde el principio que me gustabas y justo cuando hicimos el trato me dijiste que los sentimientos tenían que ser dejados de lado. Y lo hice. Todo lo que sentía por ti lo tiré a la basura porque sabía que nunca podrías fijarte en una persona como yo, pero aquí estás, sintiendo algo por mí y ahora yo soy la mala por no sentir nada por ti.

Mientras Sakura decía todas esas cosas, Sasuke se acercaba lentamente y sonreía. Toda esa actitud le parecía bastante tierna. Aunque por dentro también le dolía.

-Sabes que no podré sentir algo más por ti porque todo eso quedó en el pasado.

-Mentira. –Sasuke tomó el rostro de Sakura con ambas manos, secó las lágrimas de ella, y por primera vez, él era quien daba el primer paso para besarla.

-No creas que… Con esto… Volveré… A amarte… -Decía Sakura entre besos. Sasuke se dio cuenta de lo último que había dicho la pelirrosa, se alejó un poco de ella y entre aquella debilidad por la palabra "amor", Sakura finalmente decidió alejarse dejando al pelinegro solo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Habían pasado varios días desde entonces y los mejores amigos no se habían hablado. Naruto ignoraba olímpicamente a Sasuke y Sakura evitaba por completo a Hinata por la vergüenza.

Tanto Sakura como Sasuke habían faltado a la clase de los martes para no verse por lo que había ocurrido la noche del sábado. Aún la pelirrosa odiaba al alto por haberle dicho que la amaba, eso no debía pasar.

Pensó mucho en la confesión de Sasuke y asimiló nuevamente en sus palabras en los días que pasaron y llegó a la conclusión que no debería hacerle caso, romperle el corazón como él se lo hizo a ella y utilizarlo como él a ella.

En cambio, Sasuke pensó que había sido una muy mala idea en confesarse a Sakura tan temprano y justo el mismo día que empezó el extraño rumor que Karin había regado por todo el campus. Sin embargo, había momentos en los que pensaba que no se arrepentía de haberlo dicho. Finalmente había sacado todo lo que sentía y la presión había disminuido… Al menos por unos 10 segundos hasta que Sakura lo pisoteó como se lo tenía merecido.

El pelinegro estaba acostado en su cama viendo el techo sin pensar en totalmente nada hasta que su celular comenzó a sonar, volteó a la derecha a donde estaba su mesa de noche y vio el umbral de luz que desprendía su teléfono. Dejó que sonara y no atendió. Sucedió unas tres veces más y fue cuando se dio cuenta que esa persona no dejaría de llamar hasta que atendiera.

Se levantó molesto y contestó sin ver quien era.

-¿¡Qué!?

-¿Sasuke? –El alto cambió un poco su postura.

-¿Quién es? –Dijo más calmado y se escuchó una exhalación al otro lado de la línea.

-Soy Hinata. –Sasuke se impactó por la llamada y el nombre en cuestión.

-¡Hinata! ¿Sucedió algo?

-Me gustaría hablar contigo en persona. ¿Podemos vernos en las canchas?

-¿Ahora mismo?

-Si está a tu disponibilidad, por favor. –Sasuke asintió con la cabeza y luego respondió verbalmente.

Escuchó como Hinata había terminado la llamada. Llevó la mano con la que tenía el celular a su pierna y se peinó el cabello con los dedos. Por primera vez en tanto tiempo se estaba sintiendo nervioso.

Se arregló lo mejor que pudo y salió de su habitación para verse con la mejor amiga de Sakura.

-Esto no puede estar pasando. –El pelinegro cerró los ojos por un momento mientras caminaba y se dirigió a las canchas.

Luego de una larga caminata ya que decidió no usar el auto, pudo llegar y vio a Hinata esperándolo en las gradas del campo de fútbol.

Mientras se acercaba caminaba más lento y finalmente pudo llegar sin que la ojiperla se diera cuenta, así que se aclaró la garganta para no asustarla.

-¡Sasuke! Llegaste. –El pelinegro solo se limitó a sonreír y se sentó al lado de Hinata.

-¿Qué es lo importante? –Hinata miró el suelo, y abrió y cerró la boca en cuatro oportunidades ya que no sabía cómo comenzar la conversación. Luego frunció el ceño y miró a Sasuke.

-Realmente no puedo quedarme con una sola versión. Necesito que me cuentes exactamente qué sucedió entre Sakura y tú.

Sasuke la observó varios segundos, respiró y le contó toda la historia a excepción del verdadero detrás del chantaje.

Hinata solo se limitó a escuchar y cuando el pelinegro había terminado, ella se levantó, caminó unos 3 pasos, se regresó y bofeteó a Sasuke.

-¡Créeme que quería hacerlo a penas llegaste!

-Lo sé. –Dijo, mientras se sobaba la mejilla. –Al menos te tomaste tu tiempo, no corrí esta suerte cuando Naruto.

-Sí, me contó. Te lo mereces. –Hinata se cruzó de brazos y luego se desligó de ellos. –Sasuke, en serio… -Hinata volvió a sentarse a su lado y lo miró más dolida. -¿Por qué le hiciste eso a Sakura?

El pelinegro subió sus hombros mientras miraba el suelo. –No lo sé, solo me pareció divertido hasta el momento. Por favor, no pienses que soy un depravado, solo soy un idiota que no midió sus acciones. -Hinata respiró hondo.

-Lo peor de todo es que te creo.

Sasuke suspiró. –Ya me disculpé con Sakura con respecto a eso, pero actualmente quedamos en peores términos que antes.

-¡Espera! ¿Peores términos? ¿No se han hablado desde ese día? –Sasuke negó con la cabeza. Hinata abrió los ojos y se levantó. –Por favor, dime que eso es mentira. –Sasuke la miró extrañado.

-¿Qué quieres decir? –Hinata se tomó por los cabellos y empezó a buscar su celular en su bolso, y aunque lo encontró no marcó nada.

-¡Dios mío! ¿Qué hago? –Sasuke se levantó y se colocó frente a ella.

-¿Quieres decirme que está pasando? ¿Puedo preguntar cómo es que no sabías que ella y yo ya no nos hablamos? –Hinata lo miró asustada y asintió con la cabeza.

-Desde ese día Sakura y yo no hemos dirigido palabra alguna. Ella me evita, y es raro, debería ser yo quien hiciera eso, pero casi nunca se la pasa en las habitaciones, llega cuando estoy dormida y se va antes de levantarme. Y con lo otro… -Hinata comenzó a reírse con nervios. –Es una historia bastante graciosa, ¿sabes?

Sasuke la comenzó a mirar con desdén y eso hizo que a ella le corriera un escalofrío por la columna. Tomó aire y expulsó todo con las palabras.

-¡Naruto me convenció de hacer algo que tal vez nos vayamos a arrepentir! –Sasuke se cruzó de brazos.

-¿Y eso es…?

-A Naruto se le ocurrió decirle a Karin que Sakura y tú están de novios y por eso se frecuentan. Prácticamente fue a amenazarla con algo para que ella los deje en paz a ambos.

Sasuke soltó sus brazos como si fuesen de hule y tomó a Hinata por los hombros.

-No tienen la menor idea de lo que han hecho. ¡Desatará a la bestia!

Hinata se asustó por lo último y tomó su celular para finalmente marcar a Naruto quien contestó al segundo repicar.

-¡Naruto! Por favor, aborta el plan con Karin.

A los segundos Hinata se quedó callada y luego miró a Sasuke. Colgó a los segundos después la llamada.

-Ya está hecho.

Sasuke se tomó la cabeza con ambas manos, dio una media vuelta y volvió a donde Hinata.

-Necesitamos ir a donde está Naruto, y por favor, prométeme algo.

-Dime.

-No le sigas la corriente al idiota ese. –Hinata sonrió por eso.

-Dalo por hecho.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-¡Esto no me puede estar pasando! –Comenzó a gritar Karin mientras arrojaba cosas por toda su habitación.

-Puede que Naruto esté mintiendo. –Dijo la rubia.

-¡Aun así da demasiada rabia! –Karin se lanzó a suelo y comenzó a refunfuñar entre dientes. –Esa pelo chicle debe ser completamente eliminada.

-¿Tienes algún plan contra eso?

La de lentes comenzó a viajar su mirada por toda la habitación hasta que visualizó algo de su interés, sonrió son sorna y asintió con la cabeza.

-Ya lo tengo, mi querida.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Sakura estaba tomando un café helado en una de las plazas del campus y sintió su celular timbrando. Se alarmó cuando descubrió que el tono era el de Hinata.

Tomó su celular y lo miró y se preguntó mentalmente sí debería contestar o no. Luego de pensar demasiado, optó por aceptar la llamada pero esta había terminado. Pensó en volverla a llamar, pero había entrado otra llamada y esta era de Sasuke.

Esta vez se alarmó y contestó antes del último repique.

-¿Si?

-Sakura, dime exactamente dónde estás.

-¿Y para qué el señor quiere saber dónde estoy?

-Estoy con Hinata, necesitamos decirte algo. –Sasuke exhaló al otro lado. –Naruto hizo algo que no debió haber hecho.

Sakura se exaltó con esto y se levantó de donde estaba sentada.

-¿Naruto está bien? ¿Le sucedió algo?

-En realidad… Es algo que nos pasará a nosotros dos. Por favor, dime dónde estás.

-En la plaza de ingeniería, pero… -Sasuke había colgado la llamada y Sakura comenzó a gritarle bajo al teléfono.

Minutos después, Sasuke apareció junto a Hinata y sorprendieron un poco a Sakura ya que esta no los veía desde hace mucho.

Cuando se encontraron, el silencio reinó a pesar de la preocupación de los tres por lo que había hecho Naruto.

-Sakura, realmente lo lamento. –Terminó el silencio Hinata. –Tú no tienes por qué culparte por la situación anterior así como yo no tengo que juzgarte. Lamento no haberte comprendido. –Sakura la miró y sin decir nada, ambas se abrazaron y se disculparon. Comenzaron a reír nerviosamente y Sasuke solo observaba la escena.

-Eh… Necesito decirte con rapidez qué sucede con Naruto. –Sakura lo vio y él extrañamente comprendió en esa mirada que también Sakura se disculpaba con él. Se sintió intimidado de alguna manera y dejó pasar el asunto. –El idiota le dijo a Karin que tú y yo estamos saliendo.

-¿Qué nosotros, qué? –Sakura gritó y miró a Hinata mientras cruzaba sus brazos. -¿Tienes algo que ver en esto?

-NoEhSi… -Sakura abrió la boca. –Disculpa en verdad, pensé que sería un buen plan cuando lo contó Naruto, hasta que Sasuke vio el lado verdadero y me preocupó. Llamé a Naruto para cancelarlo todo, pero me avisó que ya lo había hecho.

Sakura suspiró. –Agradezco en serio a Naruto y a ti por ayudar, pero el tema de Karin es bastante complicado entre nosotros tres.

-Dios mío, lo arruiné, en serio lo arruiné. –Hinata se tomó de la cabeza y pensaba a millón qué hacer para detenerlo todo.

-Por favor, Hinata, no te agobies. Podemos salir de esto. –Le dijo Sakura mientras la tomaba por los hombros. –Ahora la cuestión es… ¿Qué hará Karin para vengarse?

* * *

 _ **N.A:** AJÁ! Ya se viene lo bueno!_

 _El próximo cap espero sea un poco más largo, habrá muchísimo drama_

 _Gracias a aquellos por comentar en los caps, me llenan la vida ^^_

 _¡Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo!_


	13. Fin a todo esto

**_._**

 ** _Cita con el Pecado_**

 ** _._**

 ** _Cap 12 - Fin a todo esto_**

 ** _._**

 ** _Enjoy!_**

 ** _._**

-¿Realmente creen que Karin tendrá un plan para arruinarles la vida? –Mencionó Hinata.

-¡Oh sí! ¡Claro que sí! –Dijeron los chicos al mismo tiempo e ignoraron este hecho casual. A Hinata comenzó a timbrarle el teléfono y se dio cuenta que era Naruto.

-¡Naruto! Por favor, ven a la plaza cerca de ingeniería con urgencia. –Y colgó la llamada.

Nadie dijo nada sobre la llamada tan corta que se realizó y sobre lo de Karin hasta que vieron en la distancia a un rubio acercándose a ellos.

-¿Qué pasó? ¿Qué te dijo? ¿Qué hiciste? –Le bombardeó Hinata a Naruto apenas estuvo lo bastante cerca como para cuestionarlo.

Naruto comenzó a sudar frío y soltó toda su alegría con nervios.

-En realidad lo dije todo acorde al plan. –Sasuke y Sakura cerraron los ojos mientras que retrocedían dos pasos por la noticia. El rubio los comenzó a mirar. –Todo esto es mi culpa, yo convencí a Hinata de hacer esto y no estuvo bien.

-Pero Naruto, ¿Qué fue lo que le dijiste exactamente? –Sakura lo sostuvo por ambos brazos.

-Que ustedes ya mantenían una relación de hace tiempo, pero que la querían mantener en secreto para que no existieran tantos chismes en el campus… Y que ya no aguantaban tanta presión por el secreto que decidieron dejar en claro lo suyo.

Sakura solo ladeo la cabeza aun sosteniendo a Naruto.

-Mmm… Creo que es mejor que la verdad.

-Solo dije algo como eso porque pensé que así Karin cesaría un poco su furia con ambos. –Naruto señaló a Sasuke. –A ti, por no querer estar con ella. –Y luego miró a Sakura. –A ti, por esos celos inútiles.

Sakura soltó a Naruto y recapacitó un momento.

-Espera, dijiste… ¿celos?

-Ah sí, Karin te tiene celos porque saliste con un tal Sasori en secundaria.

La pelirrosa frunció el ceño y luego abrió los ojos en conjunto con la boca y luego se la tapó. Miró al suelo por un instante y después miró a Hinata, quien estaba igual que ella.

-¿Pueden decirnos que está pasando? –Preguntó Sasuke confundido.

-Sasori no te había dicho… -Dijo Hinata.

-Que había salido con una tal Karin… Si… -Sakura asintió con la cabeza lentamente y luego comenzó a señalar al aire. –Pero no sabía que fuese "esa" Karin. ¡Oh dios mío! El mundo es un pañuelo.

-¿Puedo preguntar de nuevo qu…? –Sakura le tapó la boca a Sasuke con la mano y comenzó a trazarse algo.

-Obviamente Karin sabía quién era yo, pero yo no sabía quién era ella. Supongo se habrá disgustado que Sasori nunca me la había mostrado en fotos o algo. Por eso el primer día de clases ella me preguntó si yo la conocía y claramente le dije que no. Por eso esa fijación conmigo. –Sakura comenzó a mostrar una sonrisa que los dos chicos no entendían pero que Hinata sí.

-¿Y entonces? –Preguntó Sasuke para ver si entendía el hilo de la historia.

-¿No lo ves? –Sakura miró al pelinegro. –Ella no estaba celosa al principio, solo estaba molesta porque nunca conocí a una ex-competencia. Es ahora que está celosa porque cree que estoy contigo y porque ahora tú eres su fijación.

-En realidad… No… ¿Qué? –Sasuke se le quedó viendo a Sakura y esta volteó los ojos.

-Karin cree que le robé a Sasori en aquel entonces, cosa que no es cierta. Y ahora cree que le robé a Sasuke y por eso hará todo para "conseguirte" de nuevo.

-¡Ohh! –Dijeron ambos chicos y Hinata solo comenzó a reír.

-¿Qué hizo contigo cuando se enteró que no la conocías en realidad? –Cuestionó Naruto por curiosidad.

-Boberías de niñas. Esconderme algunos útiles, molestarme en la cafetería, ponerme el pie. No lo sé.

-¿Hubo alguna vez una amenaza? –Preguntó Sasuke preocupado.

-Pues… -Sakura se colocó una mano en la cabeza. –Si hubo una vez, y fue cuando por descuido estábamos hablando cerca de los salones.

-¿Qué te hizo? –Sasuke acaparó toda la atención de Sakura y ella se dio cuenta de esto acto, así que se acercó un poco a Hinata.

-Solo me dijo que no quería volver a vernos juntos. Y respondiendo a otra pregunta posible… -La ojijade miró a Sasuke. –No me amenazó con nada más, solo fue eso, en serio.

-Está bien, Sakura, te creemos. –Le dijo Hinata mientras la abrazaba un poco por los hombros.

-¿Qué creen que hará Karin? –Preguntó Naruto.

-Por ahora, nada. –Dijo Sakura. –Ella es de las que espera pacientemente. Seamos prudentes a partir de ahora.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Habían pasado dos semanas de paranoia y total actividades.

Sasuke y Sakura acordaron en sus mentes no volver al Galaxy y decidieron tener citas falsas por el campus y en lugares cercanos a la universidad. Hacían esto más que todo en plan de amigos y también para cuidarse del posible ataque de Karin.

Naruto y Hinata vivían preocupados por sus amigos y por si Karin deseaba hacerles algo en cualquier parte donde ellos no estuvieran.

Las clases siguieron su curso habitual, a excepción que comenzaron los exámenes parciales y eso los mantenía a todos muy ocupados.

Sakura estuvo toda la tarde estudiando y eso le provocó una pequeña migraña, además del dolor insoportable de cuello que ya venía cargando con los días.

Se trató de relajar en su silla mientras se auto-masajeaba pero sabía que eso no funcionaría. Buscó en sus cajones algún que otro calmante y se dio cuenta que se los había agotado hace horas.

-Iré a la farmacia.

-Bien. –Le soltó Hinata por inercia mientras estaba estudiando por su lado.

La pelirrosa paseó por algunas partes del campus antes de ir a la farmacia. Compró el calmante y por alguna extraña razón, tomó un autobús y terminó llegando al Galaxy.

-¿Qué día es hoy? –Se preguntó cuándo bajó por inercia del autobús, como si había alguna necesidad de acercarse a ese edificio.

-Viernes.

Sakura miró a su lado izquierdo y se topó con el perfil de Sasuke.

-¿Qué estás…?

-Lo mismo que tú, supongo.

-En serio, esto es un mal sueño.

-¿Podemos hablar? –Le repicó Sasuke cuando vio que la pelirrosa se había dado la vuelta para ir a la parada. Esta se detuvo y se dio media vuelta. –Pero hablar en serio.

Sakura respiró profundo varias veces antes de asentir con la cabeza y seguir a Sasuke hasta el lobby, hasta el ascensor, y hasta la habitación que ambos conocían.

-¿Desde hace cuánto que vienes? –Le preguntó Sakura cuando entró y directamente se sentó en una de las sillas.

-En realidad… Nunca he dejado de venir. –Sasuke se sentó en la otra silla. Ambos tenían como paisaje una pintura ya que los dos no se decidían a mirarse el rostro.

Habían dejado pasar algunos minutos en silencio incómodo hasta que Sakura decidió romperlo.

-Quiero disculparme contigo. –Sasuke volteó de inmediato su cabeza para mirar a Sakura, pero esta miraba aún la pintura. –Fui mala contigo desde el día que nos conocimos porque la propuesta era dejar de lado los sentimientos. Quisiera decir que realmente los dejé pero sé que no. Me has gustado desde la primera vez que te vi y el gusto se convirtió en enamoramiento con el paso del tiempo hasta que nos conocimos.

Sakura miró finalmente a Sasuke quien estaba escuchando atentamente.

»Cuando nos conocimos fue bastante vergonzoso, pero dejando eso de lado, el conocerte me hizo ver que realmente eres una buena persona y que me gustaría saber todo de ti como se debe.

El pelinegro solo se le quedó viendo y ladeó un poco su cabeza.

-Cuando te lo propones, te lo propones, ¿verdad, Sakura?

Ambos voltearon la cabeza y vieron a Karin justo al frente de la puerta del baño. Ella comenzó a aplaudir y a reír sonoramente.

-¿Qué fue eso? ¿Una confesión? ¿No se supone que ambos son pareja? Realmente no entiendo nada.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –Sasuke se levantó y trató de proteger a Sakura con su cuerpo. Karin los observó y luego hizo un ademán de sorpresa.

-Es mentira, lo suyo es una vulgar mentira. ¡Lo sabía!

-Tú no sabes nada, Karin.

-¡Claro que sí! ¿Creen que no sé qué realmente tuvieron un acuerdo sexual? Lo sé todo. –Sasuke y Sakura se echaron una mirada rápida. –Lo dijiste, en tu habitación. Se lo contaste a Naruto. –Karin miró a Sakura. –Y tú, tuviste solo suerte.

-Karin… -Trató de hablar Sasuke sin éxito.

-Yo lo sé todo, lo sé todo sobre ti ¿Y aún sigues trayendo lindas borreguitos como ella a este lugar? ¡Ay, Sasukito! Te creí más inteligente.

Sakura se sorprendió por el hecho y a Sasuke se le ensombreció la mirada.

-¿No lo sabías? A todas las chicas las trae a este lugar. No te creas especial, niña. Ya yo estuve aquí también.

-¡Por dios, Karin! No mientas. –Trató de luchar verbalmente el pelinegro con la de lentes.

-Sasuke, tú eres solamente mío, no puedes estar con esta vulgar serpiente.

-¿Serpiente? Quién habla de serpientes. –Dijo Sakura en un vago intento de controlarse.

-Por favor, Karin, retírate por las buenas. –Sasuke comenzó a acercarse a Karin para poder mantener un poco de control sobre ella, sin embargo, no contó con lo que pasaría a continuación.

-¡Yo no estoy aquí en plan pacifista! –La de lentes sacó un cúter de su bolsillo trasero y comenzó a apuntarlo hacia Sasuke. -¡Ustedes! ¡Ambos! ¡Deben terminar, deben parar esto!

Sasuke mantuvo sus manos arriba y Sakura no hallaba que hacer en esa diminuta habitación. Quiso llegar al teléfono, aunque no estaba lejos, Karin se daría cuenta del movimiento. Sasuke vio hacia atrás para ver a Sakura y vio como esta miraba fijamente el teléfono, así que ideó un plan con la esperanza que la pelirrosa pudiese comprender.

-Estamos aquí en ese plan, Karin. –La de lentes se confundió un poco. –Sakura y yo terminamos hoy.

-¡No me mientas! Tú y esa pelo chicle no han terminado aún. –Karin comenzó a ver a Sakura y Sasuke se atravesó en su visión.

-Mírame a mí, solo a mí. –Karin volteó de inmediato su mirada. –Eso es… Solo tienes que verme a mí.

Sakura vio como Sasuke bloqueaba la visión de Karin y comprendió que debía moverse con rapidez para al menos marcar a recepción.

-Pero, ¿cómo? ¿Cómo es posible que la eligieras a ella por encima de mí? Es totalmente injusto. –Karin comenzó a llorar y miraba al suelo, sin embargo, cuando Sasuke se acercaba, Karin lo sentía y mantenía firme el cúter. -¡No te me acerques!

-Karin, realmente lo lamento. No debí suponer que tu amor era falso, ahora lo sé. Déjame recompensarlo.

La de lentes levantó un poco su cabeza y dejó de apuntarlo.

-Quiero que me beses y que sea delante de ella.

Sin dudarlo, Sasuke se acercó a Karin para besarla y abrazarla por un tiempo limitado. Sakura se impactó por la escena durante pocos segundos y fue directamente al teléfono. Descolgó y le atendió de inmediato la recepcionista.

De un momento a otro pensó que solamente no podía hablar así como así porque Karin se daría cuenta, sin embargo, pudo susurrar que necesitaba ayuda en la habitación, aunque por mala suerte la chica del otro lado no la escuchó y gritó por encima de lo necesario.

 _-¿Qué es lo que necesita?_ –Todos en la habitación escucharon esa pequeña vocecita y Karin dejó de besar a Sasuke.

-Entonces para esto querías distraerme. Apártate. –Karin le dio una bofetada a Sasuke y luego se dirigió a Sakura, quien soltó el auricular y comenzó a gritar.

-¡Necesito ayuda! –Sakura trató de evitar a la de lentes caminando encima de la cama, sin embargo, Karin la tomó por las piernas y pudo acostarla boca arriba. Sin pensarlo, tomó el cúter y comenzó a agitarlo mientras le hacía pequeños cortes en los brazos a la pelirrosa, quien se defendía el rostro.

Sasuke pudo agarrarla por detrás pero aún Karin se movía energéticamente. Como pudo, le tomó el brazo con el cual manipulaba el arma y se la quitó para hacerla a un lado. Karin, conociendo uno de los tantos puntos débiles de los hombres, se atrevió a darle una patada al miembro de Sasuke.

Pero antes de cantar victoria, Sakura la empujó hacia una pared haciendo que Karin se golpeara la cabeza y quedara inconsciente.

Cuando se dieron cuenta, algunos del hotel aparecieron en la puerta de la habitación.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-¡Chicos! ¿Están bien? –Hinata y Naruto aparecieron y vieron a la pareja que estaba hablando detrás de una ambulancia.

-¡Hola! Bueno, creemos que no volverá a molestar más. –Dijo Sakura.

-¿Creen? ¿Por qué?

Sasuke y Sakura se miraron y volvieron su vista al frente. –Su madre dijo que ella es inestable y que necesita atención psiquiátrica, que fueran comprensibles con ella. –Sakura rodó los ojos. –Pero ella realmente no fue nada compresible con nosotros a la hora de atacarnos con un cúter.

-¿Y qué sucederá ahora con ella? –Preguntó Hinata.

-Desde que se despertó esto con Karin, ha habido muchas personas declarando sobre su lado peligroso. Al parecer esto viene de tiempo. –Respondió Sasuke. –Tal vez lleguen a meterla en la cárcel o en un psiquiátrico, no sabremos hasta que el caso termine.

-¿Les abrieron un expediente? –Naruto se sorprendió él mismo por la pregunta y Sasuke y Sakura asintieron.

-Al menos creemos, por un tiempo, que todo lo malo se habrá ido. –Sakura miró a una de las patrullas de policía que estaba frente al hotel y luego a Sasuke.

-Todo irá bien. –Sasuke le tomó de la mano y la pelirrosa la aceptó gustosa.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Habían pasado algunos meses después de la tragedia y todos volvieron a sus vidas de manera cotidiana.

La amiga rubia de Karin confesó que la de lentes había trazado un plan para asesinar a Sakura después que se enteró que tenía una relación con Sasuke. Eso la había destrozado más de lo que ya estaba. Y a pesar de haber confesado, igualmente fue apresada por cómplice.

Sasuke denunció que Karin sabía las cosas que él hacía en su habitación del campus, y cuando la policia fue a investigar, habían cámaras y micrófonos escondidos por la habitación. En la habitación de Sakura solo había un micrófono pero este estaba dañado con anterioridad después que chocó fuerte con un gabinete.

Naruto y Hinata habían comenzado una relación romántica y tierna. La ojiperla cuidaba mucho del rubio y esto lo hacía felices a ambos.

Definitivamente, Sasuke y Sakura no volvieron al Galaxy, lo que antes les hacía tener flamantes recuerdos ahora son tristes. Ambos comenzaron a tener citas reales después de confesarse como era debido y finalmente encontraron otro sitio donde poder unir su amor.

-El último. –Dijo Sasuke.

-El último tatuaje. –Mencionó Sakura, quien estaba apoyada en el pecho de Sasuke y levantó su brazo derecho donde habían dos fechas.

-¿Por qué dejaste este al final?

-Porque es muy personal. Solo Hinata lo sabe y los involucrados.

-Quedé un poco decepcionado cuando me dijiste que el dragón era por una serie y la serpiente por otra película.

Sakura se levantó y lo miró.

-¡Oye! Es _Juego de Tronos_ y _Harry Potter._

-¡Si, sí, sí! El invierno ya viene…

-Es "Se acerca el invierno".

-Lo que sea, dime por fin. –Sakura comenzó a reír y se posó nuevamente en el pecho del pelinegro.

Observó con cuidado el único tatuaje que, desde que se lo hizo, ha sido retocado para mantenerlo siempre brillante. Respiró hondo y soltó un poco sus nervios por hablar sobre él.

-Son las fechas de nacimiento de las personas que más amo en este mundo. Mis padres. O, de algún modo por así decirlo.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

La pelirrosa soltó otro suspiro.

-Soy adoptada.

-¿En serio? –Sasuke se levantó un poco para verle el rostro a Sakura y esta estaba totalmente serena.

-Sí. A estas alturas ya no me molesta en absoluto, al contrario, estoy muy feliz que mis padres me hayan encontrado y me brinden todo lo que necesito. Mi madre biológica me abandonó en una plaza cuando tenía 3 años, me dijo que la esperara porque me iba a comprar un helado. Esperé más de lo normal hasta que un policía se percató de mi larga presencia y terminé en un orfanato. No fue hasta los 6 años que me adoptaron y he sido feliz desde entonces, aunque al principio quería siempre volver con mi verdadera madre, pero entendí con el tiempo que yo no merecía el amor de alguien que se había deshecho de mí. Así que, al menos tener sus fechas en mi brazo me hace sentir lo bastante bien como para seguir.

Sakura miró hacia arriba y se percató que Sasuke comenzó a llorar. Ella se preocupó por él y comenzó a secarle las lágrimas.

-¿En serio estás llorando? ¿Qué te pasa?

-Es que me imaginé a una tierna Sakura siendo abandonada.

-¡Ow! Pero por favor, no llores, te ves horrible. –Sasuke comenzó a reír por el comentario y tomó a Sakura para dejarla bocabajo en la cama.

-Tú te ves horrible.

-Si, como no.

Sasuke comenzó a besar a Sakura y a partir de aquí comenzaría una nueva etapa para su relación.

* * *

 _ **N.A** : Juro, pero JURO con toda mi alma que al menos quería extender dos capítulos más, pero la cabeza no me dio para más, y así quedó todo!_

 _Agregar la referencia de Juego de Tronos y Harry Potter me pareció bastante divertida y un tanto "actual" xD_

 _Como vieron en los últimos capítulos, no hubo mucho lemmon, debo sincerarme y decir que estaba ya un poco harta de escribir eso y decidí meterle acción ;_;_

 _Muchísimas gracias a quienes llegaron hasta aquí, quienes dejaron lindos comentarios inclusive cuando entré en hiatus, a quienes se suscribieron y apoyaron desde el día 1 ***** inserte corazón *****_

 _Espero me acompañen en una próxima historia!_

 _¡Nos leemos pronto!_


End file.
